Lost Ataraxia
by Darth Dante
Summary: El Esperaba Que Su Final Llegara, Pero Ahora Se Avecina El Comienzo De Algo Completamente Nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, después de un largo tiempo de no subir nada, vengo a exponer este que es el comienzo de un proyecto que vino a mi mente, espero sea de su agrado.**

****_Técnicas._

-Diálogos.-

* * *

El destino que cualquier guerrero podría esperar era el que menos se había dado para el espartano, Kratos, el fantasma de Esparta, el imbatible Dios de la guerra ahora yacía tumbado casi sin vida en el suelo lodoso de una isla que antes podía suponerse fue una enorme montaña, justo antes de que la muerte de Poseidón inundara el mundo.

El cielo mostraba su furia dejando caer una lluvia que parecía infinita, torrentes de agua caían día y noche si es que el tiempo podía medirse aun así, las gotas de lluvia era lo que lograban mantenerlo aun despierto, Kratos aun no podía explicarse así mismo el cómo seguía con vida. La herida ya no sangraba y parecía haber cicatrizado pero había perdido mucha sangre y no era capaz de moverse. Todo a causa de un sacrificio que no pensó que terminaría haciendo dándole esperanza a la humanidad.

-En definitiva… no esperaba que mi venganza terminara de esta manera.- Kratos se hallaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados permitiendo que la lluvia le acariciara el rostro, eso le brindaba una extraña sensación de calma.

En toda la quietud se puso a recordar las cosas que hizo, esas atrocidades cometidas a lo largo de su vida, recordó sus aparentes muertes, a manos de Ares, la traición de Zeus, la traición de Gaia y por último la traición que más le había dolido en verdad.

-Maldita seas Athena…- dijo el Espartano dejando escapar en cierta medida el resentimiento.- nunca confié en Zeus, incluso pude haberlo esperado de Gaia… pero de ti realmente no esperaba tal acción.- El fantasma de Esparta desecho de su mente la imagen de Athena tan rápido como le fue posible, pero los recuerdos se negaban a dejarlo tranquilo, ya no se culpaba por las muertes de su esposa e hija, pero eso no quitaba que aun les echara de menos intensamente, recordó a su madre y a su difunto hermano Deimos, quien murió en el clamor de su pelea con Thanatos y dejo a su mente guiarse por un campo sin fin de memorias placidas. Así, abrazado de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía dejo que el tacto de la lluvia fuera lo único que ocupara la bastedad de su mente.

Se regodeo unos momentos en su pequeño éxtasis hasta que un ruido originado en las cercanías capto forzosamente su atención, miro en todas las direcciones que le eran posibles, pero ese ruido aparentemente ceso antes de poder ser claramente ubicado. Justo antes que pudiese volver a su única actividad otra vez el ruido se hizo presente, Kratos se alzo lo más que pudo y miro de nuevo por todas partes.

-Quien quiera que seas… ¡Muéstrate!- Kratos en toda su experiencia sabía que lo mejor era no esperar respuesta, tomo su golden fleece y se la coloco en el brazo derecho tan rápido como le fue posible aun cuando cada movimiento le provocaba mucho dolor, trato de ponerse en pie pero eso si no logro hacerlo, aun estaba demasiado débil, se resigno a su inmovilidad pero aun así no pensó en la muerte como el posible resultado de esa situación. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte, clara señal de que lo que sea que viniera se hallaba más y más cerca.

Finalmente algo salió despedido de un rincón oscuro, era un árbol que había sido arrancado de tajo y que fue lanzado con tremenda fuerza, al árbol lo acompaño un sonoro y fuerte rugido, quizá de la bestia que había arrojado el mismo árbol, Kratos alzo la cabeza e intento mirar en esa dirección, pero solo vio oscuridad.

Otro rugido se escucho, pero esta vez ya demasiado cercano.

-La bestia esta aquí.- Kratos lejos de alterarse se mostro sereno, tantos años enfrentando toda clase de monstros habían forjado en él un carácter casi imperturbable, aun en su estado la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún monstruo era todo menos preocupante, lo que no lograba sacar de su mente, era que tipo de bestia había sido capaz de sobrevivir al mismísimo y literal fin del mundo, dudaba que fuese algún otro humano, él realmente no anhelaba la presencia de otra persona, que obviamente no fuera alguna de las que habitaban solamente en sus recuerdos.

-Ya… sal de ahí y muéstrate.- Kratos estaba ansioso, dentro de sí mismo esperaba la oportunidad de librar algún combate, aun cuando ese significara que tenía que arrastrarse para ello.

Una extraña bestia salto de entre la oscuridad, con su rugido quebró la armonía del sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían, bramaba furiosa y se veía agitada, como si se hallará en medio de una pelea en contra de algún enemigo desconocido, esto animo más a Kratos, pero por ahora solo observo. La bestia pareció olfatear algo en el aire, giro la cabeza en varias direcciones y finalmente se quedo viendo fijamente a Kratos, pareció haberlo detectado.

El extraño ser tenía una cabeza color blanco, parecía tallada en hueso puro, los ojos brillaban amarillos como dos puntos en medio de dos enormes cuencas oculares, su piel era negro intenso y brillaba por la acción del agua, el monstruo rugió una vez más y esa vez Kratos pudo ver con detenimiento algo, detrás de la boca de la cabeza, podía verse otra boca más, pero más pequeña que la primera.

-¿Lleva una máscara?- parecía una especulación ridícula, pero precisamente eso era lo que aparentaba, realmente ¿por que una bestia llevaría puesta una máscara?, de todas las bestias que enfrento, lo más que había visto eran yelmos, pero jamás mascaras.

La bestia se alzo en cuatro patas pareciendo que era perfectamente capaz de desplazarse en dos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kratos, lo miraba fijamente y el espartano le sostuvo la mirada por varios momentos, la bestia rugió una vez más como seña de un inminente ataque, Kratos no desvió aun así la mirada y espero.

-¡_Omote, Wabizuke!- _una persona salto de la misma oscuridad de donde la bestia había salido, en su salto paso por encima del monstruo y le dio un corte en la espalda con una espada que llevaba blandida en sus manos, Kratos no tuvo oportunidad de observar con atención, pues el ver a una persona viva le sorprendió aun mas que el repentino ataque que acababa de ver. La bestia al recibir el corte se desplomo en piso mientras bramaba aun furiosa, a Kratos le pareció extraño que semejante monstruo, puesto que era bastante grande hubiese caído con solo un corte de la espada, no parecía ser tan débil, aun así el monstruo estiro uno de sus brazos esperando propinar algún afortunado golpe a su enemigo, la persona que había caído de pie justo del lado derecho de la bestia, se movió hacia atrás de un salto para evadir la garra amenazante del monstruo lanzo una rápida mirada al lugar de donde había salido, como buscando a alguien más.-

-¡Rápido Hisagi!- Atendiendo al llamado otra persona salto de entre las sombras, se alzo muy en lo alto y la noche lo cubrió por un momento.

-_Karire… ¡Kazeshini!- _ un resplandor azulado invadió el lugar y el peleador desconocido se dejo caer de lleno sobre la cabeza de la bestia, lo siguiente que se oyó fue el familiar sonido de una hoja afilada atravesando piel y hueso, un sonido que Kratos conocía muy bien, le era normal ya oírlo y a eso le siguió un rugido cargado de dolor que se fue apagando poco a poco, el monstruo dejo de moverse y por fin murió. Los desconocidos al principio parecieron no verlo, solo hasta que Kratos revelo su presencia.

-Ustedes dos, ¿quiénes son y como siguen con vida?- los individuos voltearon sobre saltados y alzaron sus espadas al momento que giraron, pero al verlo se calmaron y abandonaron su postura de guardia. Kratos no hablo y espero a que respondiera, era ambos varones, uno levemente más alto que el otro, el más alto tenía el cabello negro y corto, llevaba un atuendo color negro abierto en el pecho y sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos, tenía unos pantalones de tela bastante holgados y llevaba sandalias al igual que Kratos, pero el desconocido llevaba unas medias color blanco en los pies, su rasgo más característico era un extraño tatuaje que llevaba en el rostro en la mejilla izquierda y una hilera de tres cicatrices en la mejilla derecha que le bajan de la frente hasta la mejilla, además de una cintilla color gris que llevaba pegada desde la parte derecha de la nariz y recorría todo hacia la izquierda quedando justo arriba del tatuaje, mostraba una expresión ruda a comparación del otro, quien lucía más bien con un semblante apagado, el otro sujeto era más pálido y un mechón de cabello rubio le cubría el ojo izquierdo, sus vestimentas era similares, salvo el caso que el tipo pálido llevaba mangas igual de holgadas que sus pantalones de tela, ambos llevaban una insignia atada al brazo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento y el pálido decidió hablar.-

Soy Izuru Kira, sub-capitán de la tercera división del Sereitei y el.- Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero.- Es Shuhei Hisagi, sub-capitán de la novena división del Sereitei- El compañero alzo la mano en modo de saludo.- Y hemos venido a investigar lo que sucedió en este lugar, ¿Sabe usted que paso? O ¿Quién o qué causo esto?-

Kratos los miro sin emitir ninguna palabra por un rato, pero decidió al fin responder.

-Sí lo sé, el que causo todo esto fui yo…- su respuesta fue dura y tajante, como cualquier otra cosa que hubiese respondido.

Kira e Hisagi se miraron el uno al otro nuevamente con una severa expresión de duda en sus rostros, luego parecieron querer hablar a la vez pero al final Hisagi tomo la palabra.

-En ese caso, tendrá que venir con nosotros.- Sus palabras fueron severas, tanto, que a Kratos le supuso un revés de ironía, desde luego no estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos.

-No.- respondió el espartano.

-Creo que usted no tiene opción, si se queda aquí morirá, Hisagi, ayúdame a levantarlo.- Ambos se acercaron y lo sujetaron por la espalda con una mano, Kratos en protesta le propino un cabezazo a Hisagi, pero este no pareció resentirse demasiado por ello, por su parte, Kratos al ser movido fue víctima de una enorme punzada de dolor que le recorrió el abdomen y llego a su cerebro en cuestión de segundos haciéndolo desmayar. Al parecer, sería inevitablemente llevado por esas dos personas.

En sus últimos momentos de conciencia lo único que Kratos logro ver fue una puerta de forma circular abrirse de lado a lado y un gran resplandor blanco lo encegueció. Aparentemente el destino del fantasma de Esparta aun no estaba del todo escrito.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, para quienes lo lean, les pido dejen el review... ya saben, es una parte importante de todo esto, dejen sus opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Segundo Capitulo.**

****_-Técnicas-_

__.-diálogos.-

* * *

Una sensación fría se encargo de sacar a Kratos de su letargo, toda su nuca era recorrida por un frío peculiar, después de luchar contra la somnolencia y de lograr estar parcialmente consciente se percato de que dicha sensación venía del tacto de su piel con una gélida placa de metal.

Sus ojos que se hallaban habituados a la oscuridad de su mundo destruido y sumido en sombras batallaron para sobreponerse a la fuerte claridad que ahora hacia presencia, luego de unos parpadeos sus torturadas pupilas se adaptaron a la iluminación del lugar y así vio el lugar donde estaba y con quienes estaba.

Pero aun así todo lo que vio fue tan inútil como su momentánea ceguera, pues no era capaz de reconocer nada ni a nadie, aunque después de una pequeñísima observación de rostros logro reconocer a un par de personas, Kira e Hisagi estaban allí acompañados de rostros tanto variados como desconocidos, todos vestían a una usanza similar salvo unos cuantos que aparte de los ropajes color negro llevaban encima un abrigo amplio de color blanco. Kratos intento mover un brazo pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, no por sus heridas, pues ya sentía restablecidas todas sus energías, al mirar pudo ver que la causa de su inmovilidad eran unos grilletes que mantenían apresadas sus manos, Kratos intento zafarse pero fue interrumpido.

-No tiene caso que lo intentes- advirtió una voz.- estos grilletes absorben todo tu reiatsu.- la persona que le hablaba poseía una apariencia extraña, aun más para toda la atmosfera rara que ya lo rodeaba, poseía un rostro blanco, aun más que su piel, en sí más que piel lo que lo cubría asemejaba una máscara con unas líneas negras que recorrían su rostro de manera vertical y una especie de tocado color oro posaba sobre su cabeza, la imagen con la que Kratos lo asocio de inmediato fue con la de una cara esquelética.

-¿Reiatsu?, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- la nueva palabra era tan desconocida para Kratos así como las cosas que ya había logrado ver, nombres, la apariencia del lugar, todo era desconocido, así como los rostros de aquellos quienes lo observaban.

-Vaya, eres bastante lento, aun para ser un Ryoka, además de un completo debilucho, según los registros, tu no posees ni el más mínimo rastro de Reiatsu, de ser por mí no llevarías esos grilletes, no eres digno de tocar mi amada tecnología, pero por motivos de seguridad te los han puesto.-

Esta vez Kratos se olvido la molestia que le provocaba el no entender tantas palabras extrañas y se dejo llevar por la furia que le invadió al haber sido llamado debilucho, de un solo tirón rompió los grilletes e intento lanzarse contra él, pero un cristal se interpuso entre el espartano y el cara de esqueleto, este, quien le había dado la espalda a Kratos se volteo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y los demás que se hallaban en la estancia se pusieron un poco más a la expectativa.

-Quizá me he equivocado.- dijo con algo de intriga el cara de esqueleto.- tal vez ahora me dedique a estudiarte, para poder averiguar cómo has podido romper los grille…-

-Mayuri.- una voz imponente y la vez con evidencia del paso del tiempo interrumpió el dialogo del cara de esqueleto, quien respondía al nombre de Mayuri, este al escucharlo puso una cara de evidente molestia y se volvió para contestar.

-¿Qué sucede comandante Yamamoto?- Mayuri hizo un enorme acopio de fuerzas para ocultar su fastidio, pero eso no fue del todo posible, aun ante ello, el anciano ignoro tal cosa.

El anciano parecía tener una estatura grande, pero esto era eclipsado por la postura encorvada que tenía, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados haciendo parecer que dormía mientras hablaba y desde que Kratos observo todos y a todo por primera vez recordó verlo de la misma forma antes, era completamente calvo y una cicatriz cruzada le adornaba la parte superior derecha de la frente, pero sin duda su rasgo más distintivo era la enorme barba trenzada con un listón morado y la cual era tan larga que llegaba a su cintura.

-Este Ryoka- dijo el viejo.- puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado en el mundo al cual fueron Kira e Hisagi, por tanto cualquier intención de experimentar con él que tengas va a tener que esperar, ahora tú.- Yamamoto se giro para ver a Kratos y se aproximo a él caminando apoyando sus pasos con un bastón de madera, llego hasta el cristal y se paro frente al enorme tubo.

-Mi nombre es Shikeguni Yamamoto Genryusai, soy el capitán de la primera división además soy el comandante general de todo el Gotei 13.- Si bien esos títulos ayudaban a suponer que el anciano en realidad era alguien fuerte, pero aun así no basto para sorprender a Kratos, aunque el espartano pensaba que el viejo no había dicho todo eso a modo de alarde.

Kratos guardo silencio y se cruzo de brazos, por suerte el espacio dentro del tubo de cristal era bastante amplio y Kratos poseía cierta libertad de movimiento. Yamamoto se quedo en silencio esperando a que el Ryoka hablase, pero al no obtener nada opto por tomar nuevamente la palabra.

-¿Y no hay algo que quieras decir?- Yamamoto no se aparto del frente de él y se dedico a mirarle fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, Kratos comprendiendo de alguna manera que el anciano podría pasar mucho rato allí se limito a bajar los brazos.

- Solo que esos títulos parecen ser demasiado para un simple viejo.- Kratos toco el cristal con el puño intentando intuir que tan resistente era y sin la intención de agregar algo más ignoro por completo al comandante general del Sereitei.

Varios de los presentes reaccionaron de maneras diferentes ante la aparente insolencia de él espartano, algunos parecieron levemente impresionados por el atrevimiento del desconocido y otros tantos solo se limitaron a moverse levemente, solo uno de entre los que se encontraban allí decidió hablar.

-No deberías dirigirte así hacia el comandante Yamamoto!, gracias a él es porque estás con vida, el nos envío a ese sitio devastado en el que te hallamos.- La protesta de Kira hizo que Kratos devolviese la mirada y golpeara fuertemente el cristal.

-¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie!- Kratos golpeo de nuevo el cristal con ambos puños y rostro expreso una gran furia escapando a borbotones.

-Tu protesta, aunque bien intencionada no era necesaria Kira, en cuanto al Ryoka.- Yamamoto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida con paso calmado.- Dado que no es considerado una amenaza no hay necesidad de tratarlo de manera hostil, démosle algo de tiempo para que se adapte, con el paso de los días seguramente hablará, el resto de los capitanes y sub capitanes pueden volver a sus cuarteles y retomar sus deberes.-

Justo después de que el anciano comandante salió del recinto las demás personas salieron también, todos en silencio y con rostros serios o al menos la mayoría de ellos, excepto los de Kira e Hisagi quienes al pasar por la puerta miraron a Kratos por encima del hombro. Una vez que la sala se vació por completo Mayuri de nuevo se acerco con Kratos, su rostro blanco realizo un montón de gesticulaciones, mientras lo observaba, Kratos no lo seguía con la mirada por completo, solo lo veía cuando este pasaba frente a él, ya que Mayuri caminaba alrededor del tubo de cristal observándole como si de un sujeto de estudio se tratase.

-Hummm, realmente te has salvado, tuviste suerte de que el comandante Yamamoto prohibiera que empezara a experimentar contigo, pero bueno, realmente solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas lleguen a su termino y cuando ese momento se presente no habrá nadie que pueda salvarte de tu destino pequeño Ryoka.- Mayuri se giró y comenzó a caminar también con dirección a la puerta, en su camino se topo con una joven de cabellos purpuras y le vio de manera seria.

-Vámonos Nemu, aun quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer.-

-Realmente.- la voz de Kratos rompió su prolongado silencio e hizo que Mayuri y la mujer se detuviesen de lleno.- pienso que él que tiene suerte eres tu…Mayuri.- Kratos se había apartado de la placa metálica a la cual había estado atado anteriormente por los grilletes y puso ambas manos contra el vidrio mientras miraba retadoramente a Mayuri.

- Esa es una respuesta bastante impertinente de tu parte Ryoka, no abuses de tu buena suerte, puede que no tenga permitido experimentar contigo abiertamente pero no tendría ningún problema en torturarte debido a acciones como esta.- Mayuri sonreía de oreja a oreja esa era una perfecta excusa para poder hacer lo que quería aun a costa de lo que Yamamoto había ordenado, era casi como una compulsión incontrolable, una vez que su interés era despertado aun fuera por algún motivo aparentemente ridículo Mayuri se veía obligado a experimentar e investigar tanto como fuese necesario hasta que el objeto de su interés diera todo de sí, Mayuri era, muy a su estilo todo un científico.

-Tú eres quien no debe abusar de su suerte cara de esqueleto, en cuanto salga de aquí serás perfectamente capaz de entender de lo que te estoy hablando.-

-Creo que eres mucho más torpe de lo que pensaba, no hay forma de que puedas escapar, ese cristal es irrompible, así que solo te estás dedicando a alardear y por consecuente me haces perder el tiempo.- Mayuri de un momento a otro decidió desistir de su idea y se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo miró a Nemu y esta, sin la necesidad de que la orden le fuese dada comenzó a caminar tras de él.

Kratos se cruzo de brazos nuevamente y sonrió.

-Lo mismo dijiste de tus preciosos grilletes y viste que funcionaron enormemente bien.- La evidente burla hizo que Mayuri se parara en seco y diese media vuelta completamente molesto. Miró fulminantemente a Kratos más solo se quedo parada en su lugar.

-Oh, además de todo eres un ser sarcástico, pero solo sigues siendo un hablador, ya que no te veo fuera del tubo.- Mayuri al parecer se había olvidado por completo de la excusa que tenía pensada contar a Yamamoto una vez que hubiese hecho lo que quería con Kratos, diría que el Ryoka había intentado escapar y se había comportado de manera hostil, así de esa manera su sujeto de experimentos perdería la "protección" impuesta por Yamamoto y el tendría la vía libre para experimentar con él. Sin embargo el capitán no se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder.

-Eso era justo lo que esperaba que dijeras.- Kratos llevo sus manos a la espalda y tomos sus espadas del exilio, las sujeto un momento en sus manos y las hojas de las espadas comenzaron a encenderse en un color rojizo, como si la temperatura de las hojas comenzara a aumentar al punto de llevarlas al rojo vivo.- En un momento veremos quién es el hablador Mayuri.- El espartano impacto sus espadas contra el cristal "irrompible" y este estallo en pedazos, los cuales se regaron hacia todas direcciones en la estancia, Mayuri instintivamente se protegió el rostro con el brazo usando amplia manga del abrigo blanco para protegerse, una vez que se descubrió el rostro vio al Ryoka fuera de la base circular donde se había encontrado el tubo, la reacción de Mayuri no fue otra si no la presencia de su sonrisa tétrica, sin quererlo su plan se estaba llevando a cabo, ahora solo tenía que vencerlo.

-Bien Ryoka, sin duda no haces más que seguirme sorprendiendo, bien podrías valer que el comandante general Yamamoto se molestara conmigo, todo con tal de saber cómo siendo un aparente insecto debilucho, has logrado destruir tanto los grilletes y el contenedor donde te mantenía preso.- Mayuri transformo su retorcida sonrisa a una sonrisa confiada, aun cuando Kratos había demostrado ser una relativa amenaza Mayuri aun subestimaba las habilidades del espartano, por su parte Kratos solo esperaba el momento adecuado para comenzar a atacar, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

-Como muchas veces observe que mientras nosotros hablábamos tu cara rebosaba de ignorancia y dudas he decidido iluminar parcialmente la estupidez de tu mente presentándome como es debido, mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi y soy el capitán de la doceava división del Gotei trece, te encuentras en los cuarteles generales de la doceava división, lo cual te convierte en mi querido huésped.-

Kratos tomo un breve instante para mirar a su alrededor, todo el lugar albergaba cosas extrañas, enormes armatostes con luces que parpadeaban con extraños patrones, enormes contenedores con líquidos de colores varios y cables cruzando por aquí y por allá como serpientes. Todo eso le daba al sitio un aire lúgubre, podía decirse que era como una especie distinta de calabozo pues esa era una de las impresiones más fuertes que Kratos sentía al estar allí.

-Pues me alegrara mucho el salir de aquí, eres tan bueno como anfitrión como seguramente has de serlo como inventor, pues nada de lo que ideaste para mantenerme preso funciono.-

Al oír eso Mayuri entro en cólera casi de inmediato, su ego como científico había profundamente insultado, pues nadie en todo su tiempo como capitán había osado cuestionar la efectividad de los aparatos que él y su equipo de las doceava división habían creado, ahora más allá del la curiosidad científica Mayuri realmente deseaba realmente poner en su lugar a Kratos.

-¡No permitiré que un ignorante como tu cuestione mis habilidades!- La mujer que estaba junto a él empezó a inquietarse y por fin vencida por la angustia decidió hablar.

-Mayuri-sama, por favor no debería alterarse…-

- ¡Cierra la boca Nemu!, si solo dirás estupideces mejor no digas nada.- la mujer al observar el enfado con el cual Mayuri le miraba solo bajo la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun con esa reacción de miedo el propio Mayuri no cambio para nada su semblante solo la ignoro y poso de nuevo su atención sobre Kratos.

-Lo… lo…lo siento Mayuri-sama, solo me preocupe, no deseo que le suceda algo.- la mujer se quedo quieta y sin levantar el rostro, esta vez, en vez de hablar Mayuri le propino un golpe que la hizo caer el suelo.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca, además no existe motivo alguno para preocuparse, acabare con esto rápido y sin ningún tipo de problema.-

-Muy bien, entiendo Mayuri-sama, disculpe mi impertinencia.- la mujer sonaba bastante triste, pero más por haber "ofendido" al capitán Mayuri que por el despectivo trato que este tenía hacía ella. Sin decir nada más se levanto, se sacudió el polvo del uniforme y quedo en silencio nuevamente.

-Y con respecto a ti Ryoka, esto ciertamente ya tomo un tinte personal, solo pensaba detenerte y ya, pero ahora creo que mereces que te haga sufrir un poco.- Mayuri tomo la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba envainada y sujeta con un cinturón de tela en el centro de la cintura, una forma muy diferente a la que Kratos había visto antes, pues para muchos la forma clásica de llevar enfundada una espada era a uno de los costados de la cintura. La espada de Mayuri era muy distinta a otras que el propio Kratos había visto antes, como antiguo líder del ejército espartano Kratos había visto un sinfín de espadas, la mayoría de ellas concordaban en un aspecto, todas eran por lo general espadas rectas, o en su caso cuando combatió contra los persas las espadas de estos eran curvas y bastante gruesas, pero esta no, era fina y larga, además de ligeramente curveada desde el centro hasta la parte superior de la espada, algo nuevo a la vista del espartano.

-Prepárate, dentro de poco no serás capaz de moverte si quiera, no serás más que un gusano rastrero que rogara por su miserable vida.- Mayuri volvió a sonreír macabramente mientras sostenía la espada frente a él muy cerca de su rostro.

-Hablas demasiado Mayuri… te olvidarás de todo eso que dijiste cuando estés rogando que no te mate.- Kratos alzo de nuevo sus espadas y estás volvieron a brillar con el tono rojizo de antes, luego tomo su postura de combate, con ambas espadas sujetas a los lados, el compás abierto y un poco inclinado, completamente listo para la pelea Kratos solo espero a que Mayuri hiciera un movimiento.

-Veo que eres muy confiado… pondré a prueba esa confianza que tienes en ti mismo, solo es cuestión de un momento, mi zanpakuto y yo te haremos trizas Ryoka.-

El nuevo término desconocido volvió a poner dudas en la mente de Kratos, pero la pelea venidera le hizo ahorrarse las preguntas. Ya habría momento de aclarar todo y si no lo había pues no sería algo que lamentar, el solo pensaba en su combate y en cómo podría hacer para salir de ese lugar otro pensamiento distinto a ese no tenía cabida por el momento en la mente del espartano.

Mayuri mantuvo su espada frente a él e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda permitiendo ver uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro seguía siendo tapado por la espada, a su vez una aura purpura comenzó a rodearlo.

-_Kakimushire…Ashisogi Jizo.- _la espada de Mayuri se transformo en una especie de tridente corto de color dorado, las hojas del tridente salían de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabeza que se hallaba reposando sobre el lugar donde se unían la hoja y la empuñadura, un vapor purpura salía flotando de la pequeña boca que la cabeza poseía y la parte superior de la empuñadora contaba con unas pequeñas púas sobresalientes.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- Esta vez Kratos no pudo pasar por alto lo que había visto, sin embargo la respuesta que Mayuri estaba dispuesto a dar no era demasiado aclarativa.

-Esto, Ryoka ignorante es el Shikai de mi zanpakuto, pero eso es todo lo que requieres saber.- Mayuri dio un paso hacia enfrente y acompañado por el silbido del viento desapareció. Esto, desconcertó momentáneamente a Kratos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que el propio Mayuri no hizo otra cosa que subestimarlo. El no poder ver a su enemigo no era realmente una desventaja para el espartano pues a lo largo de los años sus instintos se desarrollaron a un nivel casi sobre humano así que quien realmente se hallaba en desventaja era el propio Mayuri.

Kratos no se mostro perturbado, solo se quedo quieto y completamente atento a todo movimiento que pudiese ser considerado como sospechoso, aun entre el ruido de los armatostes hallados en el lugar Kratos era perfectamente capaz de distinguir entre ellos. Solo en cuestión de segundos Kratos sintió que la presencia de Mayuri volvió a reaparecer justo al lado izquierdo de él. Mayuri se materializo y lanzo un corte horizontal que amenazaba con herirlo en el cuello, más sin embargo Kratos logro atravesar en la trayectoria del golpe el brazo en el cual llevaba puesto la golden fleece, un destello dorado surgió cuando el arma de Mayuri impacto sobre la armadura color oro, la espada reboto hacia atrás arruinando el ataque, Kratos en un rápido movimiento uso su otra espada y corto el brazo en el cual Mayuri portaba su espada, Kratos sonrió satisfecho ante el éxito de la acción, Mayuri esta vez no pudo contener la expresión de dolor y sorpresa que tenía, el capitán se alejo dando un salto hacia atrás y miro a la mujer que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a mantener un muy bajo perfil.

-¡Nemu!- Grito con enfado.- ¡No te quedes allí parada y atácalo!- la mujer asintió y al igual que el capitán desapareció, solo que tardo menos en reaparecer frente a Kratos frenando su camino hacia un herido Mayuri.

-¡Esto no es contigo mujer, apártate!- Kratos forcejeaba contra ella, que aunque demostraba una constitución bastante delgada y frágil poseía una fuerza bastante grande como para poder retrasar su avance.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a Mayuri-Sama.- La mujer parecía decidida a proteger a Mayuri, pero todo lo que lograba era solamente hacer más lento a Kratos pues no era capaz de detenerlo por completo, dándose cuenta de ello, miro busco por Mayuri para poder advertirle.

-Mayuri-sama, no podre detenerlo mucho tiempo más, por favor huya.- Mayuri localizo el sitio donde su espada había caído y llego hasta allí.- No seas tonta Nemu, solo detenlo un poco más, ya me hare cargo de él.- Mayuri saco del interior de su abrigo blanco un pequeño objeto de cristal con un líquido color verdoso que tenía una aguja al final, el capitán clavo el extraño objeto cerca de la zona de la amputación y el brazo creció al instante.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?- Kratos empleo un poco más de fuerza y fue capaz de arrojar a un lado a la mujer y corrió hacia Mayuri para continuar la pelea, cuando esta vez el espartano alzo su espada para atacar Mayuri desapareció nuevamente y reapareció unos metros adelante.

Mayuri soltó una carcajada y alzo nuevamente su tridente frente a él.- ¿Magia?- río de nuevo.- Eres sin duda muy estúpido, esto no es magia, es mi suero regenerativo, pero esto, quizá si puedas considerarlo casi mágico.-

Kratos no se movió y se mantuvo quieto esperando aquello que Mayuri tenía pretendido realizar, nuevamente el capitán alzo su tridente frente a él.- asombra tu pequeña y simplemente con esto… ¡_Bankai!- _el tridente brillo con una gran luz roja y esa luz comenzó a expandirse tomando alguna forma indefinida y larga, como la de un gusano, finalmente el resplandor rojo ceso y en su lugar quedo una criatura grotesca, su cuerpo era similar al de una oruga, poseía varias patas, cortas y gruesas y llevaba una pequeña capa color rojo, sin embargo el detalle que más provocaba repulsión era la enorme cabeza dorada que esta bestia poseía, igual a la de un bebé, además de unas manos humanas a los costados un poco por debajo de la cabeza y unas marcas moradas alrededor de unos ojos completamente blancos.

-¿A qué bestia has convocado?-Kratos miro detenidamente y con un poco de asombro al monstruo que Mayuri había traído, el monstruo comenzó a mover las patas y emitió una especie de llanto que a la mera suposición podría pensarse se trataba de un rugido.

-_Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo_ es el nombre de mi Bankai, posiblemente sea algo precipitado utilizarlo, pero es la mejor forma de terminar con este asunto de manera rápida, ahora, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo ¡embístelo!-

El monstruo dio otro llanto y se abalanzo a una gran velocidad contra Kratos, el espartano lejos de retroceder también corrió hacia la bestia, hizo brillar nuevamente sus espadas del exilio y en el momento del impacto entre los dos Kratos clavo las espadas un poco arriba de los labios de la monstruosa y enorme cabeza de bebé. Aun para sorpresa de Mayuri Kratos fue capaz de detener por completo el avance de su Bankai, el capitán no hizo ni dijo nada, salvo sonreír, Kratos al ver esto inmediatamente retrocedió dando un amplio salto hacia atrás, justo en ese instante unas enormes púas emergieron por debajo de la cabeza de la bestia, habiendo estado ocultas por el manto o capa roja que esta llevaba.

-uuuum, honestamente no esperaba que pudieses escapar de eso ultimo, pero no importa aun quedan cosas por tratar…- Mayuri aun lucía confiado, por tanto Kratos decidió seguir sumamente atento a todo.

El monstruo abrió la boca y de ella comenzó a emanar un vapor color morado, con un llanto más a modo de advertencia la bestia se abalanzo contra Kratos llevando también sus púas por fuera, parecía el intento de un ataque definitivo, Kratos capto ese mensaje implícito y lo considero como era, un ataque final.

-No sé que sea ese vapor misterioso, pero todo lo que provenga de esta bestia no debe ser bueno.- Kratos alzo las espadas más por arriba de su cabeza de forma cruzada y las bajo de golpe cayendo cada una a los costados brillando aun más que antes y se lanzo a correr de nuevo hacia la bestia propiedad de Mayuri, antes de llegar a la zona donde se hallaba el vapor Kratos decidió contener la respiración, reviviendo las emociones de sus anteriores faenas Kratos ejecuto su movimiento.

Unos metros antes de hallarse inevitablemente cerca del Bankai de Mayuri, Kratos lanzo sus espadas junto con las cadenas de sus antebrazos en dirección al monstruo, estas se clavaron justo en el pequeño espacio que había entre las enormes púas con las cuales el debía ser aplastado y el casi inexistente cuello del monstruo, dejando avanzar un poco más la distancia Kratos dio un gran salto acompañado de un grito de batalla grave y fiero… tanto como cuando peleaba contra los esbirros del Olimpo. Al apenas caer de pie sobre el enorme cuerpo del monstruo Kratos comenzó a correr toda la extensión del monstruo tanto como le fue posible, cuando las cadenas por fin se tensaron marcando el límite de extensión que poseían Kratos dio un salto más, juntando una gran cantidad de fuerzas el guerrero espartano dio un gran tirón de las cadenas, esto hizo que el monstruo se alzara y comenzara a ser jalado hacia la trayectoria que Kratos había predispuesto: uno de los muros de la base de Mayuri. El científico no pudo hacer más que mirar con autentica incredulidad él como su poderoso Bankai era elevado por los aires y era utilizado como un ariete improvisado, eso le golpeo en el orgullo y aun más que haya sido un "simple Ryoka" quien había hecho tal acto.

Entre enormes llantos y lamentos el Bankai de Mayuri se estampo contra el muro, una enorme explosión surgió del muro sólido, el muro y el monstruo parecieron fusionarse momentáneamente para después atravesarse el uno al otro. Kratos salto justo en el momento del contacto, cuando se abrió el boquete y el exterior fue visible Kratos se lanzo hacia fuera, cayo y realizo una pirueta rodando sobre sí mismo hacia adelante, quedo de pie y miro un momento hacia atrás… el Bankai quedo tirado boca arriba y de un momento a otro se desvaneció permitiendo ver a un Mayuri completamente iracundo. Ambos se miraron un momento sin decir nada.

-Nos vemos científico, suerte reconstruyendo todo tu preciado recinto.- Kratos fijo su vista hacia enfrente y se echó a correr, Mayuri se quedo tieso y con un enorme enojo en la mirada, comenzó a buscar a Nemu y la hallo parada algo lejos.

-¡Nemu!, no te quedes allí ve a dar la alarma, avisa que hay un fugitivo deambulando por allí, ¡ahora!-

-Sí Mayuri-sama.- La mujer desapareció instanteamente y Mayuri se quedo solo en su destrozada base.

-¡Me las pagarás, ya lo verás!- Mayuri maldijo una y otra vez al enemigo que le había vencido y encima de todo se había burlado de él.

Kratos se hallaba oculto en una especie de jardín enorme que se hallaba entre dos enormes construcciones, cuando llego allí vio que los arboles creían bastante juntos entre sí, lo cual le pareció un buen escondite temporal, no sabía que era ese nuevo mundo, pero de igual manera no iría por allí como si nada, por ahora esconderse y organizarse era su mejor opción. Una serie de pasos acelerados le hicieron detener su pensar y ponerse alerta.

-¿Donde crees que este?- pregunto una voz masculina.- ¡No lo sé!-contesto otra.- recuerda que se nos dijo que el sujeto no poseía Reiatsu por tanto puede hallarse en cualquier sitio y nosotros no podemos detectarlo, tenemos que buscar con la mirada y ser muy atentos, anda ¡vámonos!-

-¿No poseo Reiatsu?- Kratos de nuevo tenía muchas preguntas, pero no había por ahora quien las respondiera, solo sabía que poseía cierta ventaja pues no lo hallarían fácilmente. Con eso en mente se dispuso a buscar una salida de ese enorme lugar.

* * *

**Fin capitulo dos.**

****Espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen reviews, son importantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo.**

**Disculpen la demora, demasiados problemas para poder escribir, pero en fin aquí esta el cap... algo de transición, algo calmado. Espero sea de su agrado.**

_Técnicas_

-Diálogos.-

* * *

Los cielos del sereitei ya comenzaban a cubrirse con el manto oscuro que pertenece a la noche y en el horizonte, la tarde parecía pelear con tal de no ser desplazada pero como ha sido desde que se dio el primer día y la primera noche, de poco en poco el sol se iba ocultando dejándole el paso libre a la luna y sus estrellas. Varios de los shinigamis apostados en las murallas que circundaban el sereitei cambiarían, sin pensarlo más de una vez, la tediosa rutina que se manifestaba en su labor por la total serenidad que contemplar el cielo diurno podía ofrecer.

Y por su labor hecha a medias, ninguno de ellos estaba 100% alerta, cosa grave, pues con el aviso de alarma emitido a base del escape de Kratos el mantener los ojos abiertos debía ser un caso de máxima prioridad, pero siendo los shinigamis bastante similares a los humanos, la desidia reinaba parcialmente en ellos.

Esto no significaba otra cosa que suerte para el fantasma de Esparta, quien llevaba ya tiempo moviéndose de manera silenciosa en ese desconocido lugar, se hallaba perdido, no había más que casas de extraña apariencia para él, el estilo de esas viviendas se alejaba del estilo modesto de las muchas casas que vio cuando aún vivía en Grecia, en su mundo ahora perdido. También solo había calles de tierra suelta, no más que amplios pasillos delimitados por los muros blancos de las casas que allí había. Todo eso parecía un laberinto discreto, como hecho sin intención, o parecía un laberinto para alguien que no estuviese familiarizado con el lugar, alguien como Kratos.

Desde ya hacía rato Kratos había optado por evitar los caminos, eso fue algo que decidió a base de pequeños enfrentamientos que tuvo con algunos shinigamis desafortunados, obviamente ninguno de ellos habían significado un peligro y mucho menos eran considerados rivales serios para él, pero algo era evidente, por mucho que le gustara, el dejar un camino de cuerpos de rivales derrotados no era precisamente la mejor idea, no por que tuviese miedo, era solo que tantas peleas inútiles solo le servirían para entorpecer su huida. Desde luego sentía curiosidad por saber si existían enemigos fuertes en ese sitio, su única pelea hasta ahora era levemente satisfactoria para él. Su cuerpo parecía estarle exigirle combates, como una especie de retribución después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin poder hacer eso que tanto le gustaba… Pelear.

Kratos caminaba por entre lo que parecían ser las enormes arboledas pertenecientes a una casa o una especie de mansión, el jardín era muy amplio, la casa estaba situada en el centro de un terreno rectangular delimitado por cuatro muros exteriores y Kratos se movía entre los árboles que rascaban uno de los largos muros, oculto y con el paso más cauteloso que era capaz de dar. La luna emergente y el sol que ya amenazaba con su partida definitiva lo observaban pero afortunadamente no lo delataban.

Por otra parte, el capitán de la doceava división del sereitei, Kurotsuchi Mayuri también miraba hacia el cielo, pero realmente sin mirarlo, pues aunque sus ojos miraban al negro infinito de la recién nacida noche sus ojos solo eran capaces de ver, en ese interminable lienzo oscuro el contrastante rostro blanco espectral de aquel quien le había humillado, un Ryoka que en un principio pareció insignificante pero que en cuestión de un efímero instante se convirtió en una gran molestia para él. Y ahora sólo la retribución era lo que buscaba.

Ambos miraban al cielo, pero ambos poseían dos intenciones diferentes; el espartano pensaba en su libertad y el científico deseaba su venganza.

Desde el momento de la pelea, la sub-capitana de la doceava división e hija del capitán Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi se había ausentado por órdenes de Mayuri con la intención de que diese aviso de alarma sobre el escape del Ryoka. Ya había terminado el conflicto, unas cuantas horas se habían acumulado trayendo la muerte del día consigo, y la joven no daba muestras de volver.

El desespero del capitán aumentaba, pero aun así no conseguía borrar de su mente la cara de su enemigo, por más molesto que se sintiese con Nemu, que era con quien solía desahogar toda su ira y frustración no conseguía quitarse esa molestia de la mente.

El sonido de una pequeña ráfaga de viento, señal inconfundible de un shinigami que hacía uso del shunpo se presentó tras de él. El capitán demostrando una vez más su impaciencia arremetió a palabras contra quien acababa de llegar sin molestarse en mirar si se trataba de su hija o no.

-¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer tú!, ¡Estúpida…!- La lista de improperios que apenas estaba naciendo en la mente del capitán se frenó de golpe y se vio forzada a nunca concluir ya que quien había llegado no era Nemu, si no, el comandante capitán Yamamoto.

-¿Sabes a que he venido Mayuri?- Cuestiono el comandante con su ya avejentada pero autoritaria voz.

-Por favor comandante, creo que es mejor que deje las preguntas retóricas de lado y diga a lo que ha venido, porque yo sé exactamente por qué se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones.-

Yamamoto, ante tal respuesta se mostró temporalmente inalterable mientras caminaba hacia Mayuri. Una vez que le rebaso y quedo enfrente de él, dándole la espalda, el comandante capitán se dio media vuelta de manera enérgica y alzo la voz como pocas veces se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¡Tu insolencia no hace más que agravar la situación en la que te encuentras Mayuri, no busques más problemas de los que ya tienes encima, debo recordarte que esta situación de alerta se debe en su totalidad a tu terquedad y negligencia!-

Aun ante la autoritaria voz del comandante capitán, Mayuri no demostró señal alguna de asombro, Mayuri era insolente eso era una gran verdad, pero la falta de expresión alguna en su rostro no era por otro motivo que su ferviente deseo de poder vengarse del espartano, pero la voz del furico pero nada inofensivo anciano que aumentaba en fuerza le obligo a poner atención aun en contra de sus deseos.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestiono Yamamoto.- ¿No planeas argumentar algo en tu defensa?-

-Usted y yo sabemos comandante.- replico Mayuri.- Que cualquier cosa que yo diga realmente carecerá de sentido.- Cada una de sus palabras albergaba es tono displicente que Mayuri tenía.

Justo antes de alguna posible respuesta del comandante, el arribo de más shinigamis interrumpió la plática, ambos volcaron sus miradas antes los shinigamis recién llegados, entre los cuales se hallaba la sub-capitana Nemu.

Al verla en tal compañía el capitán le dedico una mirada rebosante de enojo y desaprobación, ante esto, la pobre mujer temerosa no se atrevió a alzar la mirada en intento defenderse ante una acusación implícita.

-Lo, lo siento Mayuri-sama, yo solo avise al comandante, ellos vinieron por orden del comandante capitán Yamamoto.-

-Uhm.- Yamamoto dejo escapar un resoplido y esto hizo que Mayuri voltease nuevamente a verlo.

-Así es.- Dijo Yamamoto. Yo les ordené que viniesen junto conmigo, este asunto es demasiado grande como para ser resuelto por una sola división, tú más que nadie sabe de propia experiencia que no se trata de un débil Ryoka, fue capaz de vencer a un capitán aun con su Bankai, es obvio que no puede tomar a la ligera.-

-¿Qué podría esperar?, si después de todo el tipo peleo contra alguien que es solo basura.- Una voz se oyó entre el grupo de shinigamis que habían llegado por orden de Yamamoto, descubrir quien había sido la persona que había dicho eso no era muy difícil, pues esa voz y su gran estatura, además de su característico reiatsu lo hacían prácticamente inconfundible; se trataba de Kenpachi Zaraki capitán de la onceava división.

-Creo que debes aprender a no hablar cuando no te piden tu opinión, Zaraki.-Mayuri no volteo a verle y dio su contestación mientras torcía los ojos en seña de desagrado.- Claro.- Agregó.- Suponiendo que una bestia torpe como tú pueda hacer otra cosa que no sea pelear.-

Esto, más que molestar a Zaraki le saco una sonrisa lobuna muy grande, mostrando un placer naciente.

-Tal vez.- Contesto Zaraki.- Si tú supieses pelear, no te hubiesen pateado el trasero y el Ryoka no habría escapado.- Mayuri, en una manifestación de molestia se giró rápidamente y se dispuso a empezar a discutir con Kenpachi y este, viendo lo que se avecinaba volvió a sonreír, esperando un conflicto entretenido. Pero fueron detenidos en seco por Yamamoto.

-¡Basta!- ordeno el anciano shinigami mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón profiriendo un poco más de autoridad con dicha acción.

-Lo último que necesitamos es perder tiempo con conflictos tontos, Zaraki tú y los demás shinigamis que acaban de llegar deben ir a buscar al Ryoka, si es necesario luchar para detenerlo, háganlo, pero no lo maten, le requerimos con vida.-

-¡¿eh?!- Yachiru saltó del hombro derecho de Kenpachi impulsada por la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo necesitas vivo Yama-Ji? Cuestiono con voz sonora y alegre la niña de cabellos rosados que pendía del hombro de Kenpachi.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña.- El capitán Mayuri respondió en su lugar y aunque en otras ocasiones el sonido de su voz podía prestarse a la mala interpretación, esta vez no había espacio para el error ya que de lo que sus palabras estaban llenas era algo inconfundible: autentico desprecio.

Ante esto Kenpachi no pudo evitar reaccionar, no hablo, pero la mirada que surgió de sus ojos profería más palabras de la que cualquier otra boca pudiese decir, el capitán de la onceava división detuvo la marcha que lo llevaba de nuevo al grupo y dio una media vuelta para ver a Mayuri, sin embargo no logro siquiera caminar, pues el sentir el peso repentino de un reiatsu lo detuvo en seco. Era Yamamoto, que previendo lo que pudiese suceder decidió tomar más acción que la de simplemente observar y hablar, él ya había dado una orden y se iba asegurar de que esta fuese cumplida.

-¿Fue mi orden clara, Zaraki?- cuestiono Yamamoto quien aún no disminuía el flujo de su reiatsu, al ver que Kenpachi no retrocedía o actuaba de manera alguna, aumento más su poder y pregunto nuevamente. Este cambio fue notorio pues todo el ambiente se sintió más pesado y varios de los shinigamis presentes se vieron parcialmente afectados por la presión espiritual del comandante capitán.

-Te he preguntado… ¿Fue clara mi orden Zaraki?- Zaraki le miro un momento con cierto desagrado pero no desatendió la pregunta hecha, sin contestar que sí Kenpachi se dio media vuelta y regreso con el grupo de búsqueda. Varios shinigamis de los que conformaban el grupo se dedicaron miradas serias entre sí, tanto la situación como la actitud de Yamamoto eran extrañas, pero el reciente despliegue de poder del comandante capitán les persuadió de abstenerse a preguntar. Entre todos Kyoraku y Ukitake, los capitanes que más conocían a Yamamoto sabían que esa actuación de había sido solo para Kenpachi Zaraki, sino para todos los demás que estaban presentes.

-Parece que tendremos que atender esto después Mayuri, suerte para ti que hay cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo sin mirar al capitán de la doceava división.

Antes de llegar con el grupo Kenpachi desapareció, justo después de eso el resto de los shinigamis hicieron lo mismo, uno tras otro usaron el shunpo para iniciar la búsqueda.

Ya bastante lejos de ahí, corriendo por entre las azoteas de los edificios cubiertos por la plateada luz lunar se encontraba Kenpachi con la pequeña Yachiru colgando de su hombro.-

-¿Por qué crees que se haya molestado Yama-ji, Ken-chan?- pregunto la niña, cuya voz se alternaba entre tonos agudos y levemente más graves debido a los movimientos producidos por la carrera del capitán.

-No lo sé.- Contesto Kenpachi sin desviar la mirada del frente.- Solo sé que hay más de lo que nos han dicho, Yamamoto y Mayuri se comportan de manera demasiado misteriosa… Ni siquiera cuando Ichigo y sus amigos vinieron aquí la primera vez se realizó tal alboroto, sin embargo, quiero conocer a este Ryoka, tengo el presentimiento de que obtendré una buena pelea si me enfrento a él.- Dijo con cierta emoción mientras aún seguían en movimiento.-

-Umm, pero tu dijiste que el capitán Mayuri era sólo basura, ¡¿Entonces como puede ser ese Ryoka tan fuerte como para que quieras pelear con él?!- Yachiru se contagió de la misma emoción sutil de su capitán, pero conservaba sus dudas, ella quería que Kenpachi se divirtiese en sus peleas.

-Tampoco lo sé.- Kenpachi dejo oírse un poco molesto al responder, pero no en su totalidad por las preguntas de su mini sub-capitana, si no, porque se hallaba en un recurrente predicamento y sin dar aviso se frenó en seco.

-Ken chan…- dijo la niña.-

-¿Qué quieres?- Kenpachi no se movía de su sitio y miraba la enorme negra distancia, recorría con la vista todo el escenario posible que la vista y la altura podían otorgar y no emitía palabra alguna.

-¿No sabes a donde ir verdad?- Yachiru colocó sus brazos unos sobre otro en el hombro derecho de Zaraki y acomodó su cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-No.- Contesto secamente él.

-Mayuri…- Yamamoto lucía mucho más serio que de costumbre, severamente preocupado mirando hacia la nada.- Quiero que despliegues a toda tu división en la búsqueda del Ryoka, él es peligroso al parecer, pero lo necesitamos para evitar una situación muchísimas veces peor… nada, absolutamente nada puede salir mal.-

- Lo sé.- Mayuri se encamino hacia el lado opuesto.- Puede tener por seguro que lo recapturaremos, pero por ahora, inevitablemente solo tiene que esperar y dejarme trabajar.-

-Yamamoto se molestó por esa última frase, pero opto por no decir demasiadas cosas, tenía que enfocar sus energías en la alarma, concentrarse en aquella peligrosa posible situación, pero evidentemente no se quedaría callado ante otra muestra de insolencia.-

-Cuida tu boca Mayuri.- Sin decir más él también se marchó.

Mayuri se quedó solo nuevamente, pues Nemu se había ido con el grupo de búsqueda. Ahora estaba sólo, él y las estrellas a las cuales miraba deseando encontrar a su nuevo y casi literalmente desconocido enemigo, no podía matarlo, obvio no porque no quisiera, más bien no debía hacerlo era solo por un bien común. Pero una vez pasado el peligro… el capitán planeaba darse un festín de fría venganza a su antojo aun sin importar lo que Yamamoto dijese.

El fantasma de Esparta llevaba ya un rato sintiéndose perdido en ese enorme lugar, realmente lo estuvo desde que escapo, pero no era una sensación tan grande como para tomarla en cuenta, sin embargo ahora que no veía nada más que extrañas casas pintadas de blanco con eraras ornamentas en ellas, con calles exactamente iguales a otras y de terrenos completamente ignotos, Kratos sabía que la desorientación era innegable. Pero evidentemente no se dejó amedrentar por ello. Había obtenido una desesperada explicación de cómo salir de allí de boca de uno de los tantos shinigamis que había derrotado, pero ya sea porque el tipo le hubiese mentido o por que el miedo lo dominaba por completo, dicha explicación fue tan útil como andar improvisadamente por el lugar lo sería, justo como él estaba haciendo ya.

Sin más recursos que lo ayudasen Kratos se dispuso a seguir, la única manera que tenía para una elemental orientación era llegar a los lejanos muros que envolvían al sereitei pero no sabía que tan lejos estaban estos y mucho peor aún, no sabía cuanta cobertura nocturna le quedaba ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo entre las luchas que había librado anteriormente.

Así Kratos se movió en la noche.

* * *

**Fin Capítulo Tercero, De Nuevo Disculpas Por La Demora, Dejen Su Reviews, Son Importantes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto.**

**Nuevo capítulo, algo experimental... la perspectiva de un shinigami anónimo y un aire ligero de pelea... Espero sea de su agrado.**

_-Técnicas.-_

-Diálogos.-

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo sin que el espartano se viese envuelto una vez más en una pelea, no sabía si era fortuna o desgracia, pero como una especie de maldición, la batalla parecía seguirle a donde fuese, sin importarle en lo más mínimo cuales fuesen sus planes de alguna manera inexplicable la batalla lograba mezclarse en ello y formar parte aun en contra de la voluntad de Kratos. Y aunque el espartano no lo admitiese, no por vergüenza o algo parecido si no porque simplemente no era necesario que lo hiciera, eso era algo que le gustaba, dicha intromisión de la batalla no hacía más que darle sentido a su existencia. Pelear… para el eso era todo, obvio después de su difunta familia.

Kratos se hallaba frente a un grupo compuesto por seis shinigamis, dieron con él después de Kratos saltase un muro para poder volver a las calles, pues la presencia de un niño le obligo a salir del patio donde se hallaba. Justo al caer se los encontró.

-¡Oye tú!- grito uno de ellos al apenas verle.- Identifícate.- concluyo.

Kratos, quien se hallaba de espaldas, pues cuando los vio en un principio ellos estaban mirando hacia la dirección opuesta y justo cuando pensó que podría pasar inadvertido todos voltearon de manera casi simultánea, se giró y los miro.

-¡Ese es el Ryoka!- exclamo otro mientras dirigía su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.-hay que capturarle ahora, si lo dejamos ir probablemente pasara mucho tiempo para volver a verle.

-Sí.- Dijo otro.- El muy cobarde sabe cómo esconderse.-

La palabra cobarde resonó en los oídos de Kratos de manera muy especial, porque más que tomarlo como un insulto el fantasma de Esparta lo tomo como una invitación, una invitación a revelar quién era verdaderamente cobarde, el callado o el hablador, pues en ese instante la palabra hablador era un perfecto adjetivo para identificar a ese supuesto rival sin nombre.

Kratos sin responder aun nada llevo sus manos a la espalda y tomo sus espadas del exilio, sabía que solo era una cuestión de esperar.

-Deberías tener cuidado.- Dijo otro, su advertencia sonó más prudente que cargada de miedo, de entro todos los que habían hablado parecía más razonable o más consciente de lo que podría pasar, pero solo recibió como respuesta mirada de desprecio y una palabra levemente insultante.

-No seas cobarde.- Replico el que había llamado cobarde a Kratos.- Somos de la onceava división, el miedo es algo que no está permitido en nosotros, a diferencia de los debiluchos de las otras divisiones nosotros no tenemos permitido titubear y lo sabes, ¡Así que déjate de estupideces y toma tu espada!-

Los otros, que hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio dieron un pequeño grito de batalla como signo de aprobación ante el pequeño discurso de su compañero y desenvainaron sus curiosas espadas, el otro, el que podría ser llamado prudente abrió por unos instantes la boca como para agregar algo más, pero de inmediato la cerro y también unió a su espada a la celebración de filos. Todos estaban al parecer listos para pelear.

-Pero, recuerda que él fue capaz de vencer al capitán Mayuri, deberíamos ser cuidadosos.- Ante esto último los demás parecieron hacer oídos sordos, pero las miradas de fastidio eran evidentes, solo habían optado por no hacer caso a la actitud "cobarde" de su compañero.

Esa pequeña advertencia, le recordó algo a Kratos, algo que pensó vagamente mientras caminaba por un patio propiedad de alguien desconocido. La aparente jerarquía entre lo shinigamis que existía en ese lugar llamado Sereitei.

-Capitanes y sub-capitanes.- pensó aun sin moverse o tomarlos en verdadera cuenta, recordó a Mayuri como el ejemplo mental para un capitán, quienes se suponen son los más fuertes y los líderes de las diferentes divisiones de ese lugar, luego como ejemplo de los sub-capitanes coloco en su mente a Kira e Hisagi y en último lugar a consecuencia del olvido recordó a la mujer de cabellos purpuras, que era quien acompañaba a Mayuri, de entre todos ellos noto las evidentes diferencias, los capitanes llevaban por encima de su aparentemente estándar ropaje negro, un ropaje blanco, eso era lo que los distinguía como capitán. El caso de los sub-capitanes era distinto, pues en ellos lo único que los diferenciaba del resto, los que podrían considerarse tal vez como soldados rasos, era una insignia que portaban en la parte superior del brazo, muy cerca del hombro.

- Y ellos no llevan nada en lo absoluto.- pensó.-Sólo su ropaje negro, un montón de debiluchos.- pensó con cierta carga de desilusión.

Los shinigamis se lanzaron sin ningún aviso previo más que el de un grito de batalla, una simple muestra de valor, Kratos sin embargo seguía sin moverse, sólo esperaba. Con un solo vistazo podía darse cuenta en como terminaría todo, ellos eran más eso era cierto pero también era cierto que no significarían mucho problema, lo que él debía reconocer es que a diferencia de los otros con los que se había enfrentado estos se veían más decididos a pelear con él, atacaron de frente y con total seguridad de su victoria. Tontos sin duda, pero también valientes.

El hablador fue quien se adelantó a los demás, dio un salto hacia enfrente rompiendo la línea recta que habían formado en un principio, en medio de su salto se posiciono para lanzar un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha. Kratos ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de utilizar sus espadas o su Golden fleece ya que en cuanto el brazo de su atacante estuvo a su alcance Kratos simplemente lo sujeto y desarticulo su ataque, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo lanzo lejos dejándolo fuera de acción por un momento, con esto los demás no parecieron dudar siquiera para continuar atacando.

Esta vez dos de ellos, haciendo uso del shunpo lograron colocarse por detrás de Kratos, esto no fue por error del espartano, Kratos les permitió hacerlo para poder ver de lo que eran capaces. Ambos intentaron atacarle por detrás haciendo un corte horizontal, algo que volvió a decepcionar a Kratos

El ataque por la derecha fue detenido en seco al encontrarse con el Golden fleece, el resplandor dorado y el sonido estridente entorpecieron los movimientos del shinigami que atacaba por la izquierda, entre tanto, Kratos aprovecho para deshacerse del enemigo cuyo ataque había sido desviado. El espartano bajo el brazo en el cual tenía colocada la Golden fleece y empujo salvajemente al shinigami, este golpe fue brutal y lo arrojo lejos, estrellándolo contra uno de los muros de los alrededores. La espada del de la izquierda fue detenida por una de las espadas del exilio de Kratos, la espada refulgía mientras se oponía al paso de la espada del shinigami, este, con las venas de la frente resaltadas debido al esfuerzo alzo la cabeza viendo lo que sucedía, pues percibía una enorme sensación de calor. La espada del Ryoka destellaba con las luces de una pieza de metal al rojo vivo, entre los resplandores, que era fuertes, pero que aun así ser podía mantener la vista en ella, el shinigami vio como lentamente su espada iba atravesando la espada de Kratos, pero no por que estuviese venciéndola, si no, porque su espada se estaba fundiendo debido al enorme calor y al contacto con el arma del Ryoka. Esto derribo por completo al valentía del ingenuo shinigami, no era difícil de notar pues su rostro demostraba miedo con un detalle sorprendente; Kratos lo vio y en sus adentros se cuestionó sobre donde había ido a para el valor inicial de aquel supuesto rival.

-En alguna parte.- Concluyo el mismo.- En alguna parte… muy lejos de aquí.-

Kratos dejó escapar un grito de furia, bajando fuertemente el brazo para poder cortar de tajo la espada del shinigami haciendo uso del impulso obtenido, una vez que su brazo quedo abajo volvió a subirlo con fuerza y lo golpeo con la parte externa del antebrazo. Un poco de sangre salto de la boca del shinigami, unas cuantas gotas se dieron a la fuga por el aire y terminaron en el suelo a un poco de distancia, el golpe dejo al shinigami un poco inclinado hacia la izquierda y justo antes de que pudiese reponerse Kratos lo sujeto por los ropajes, lo alzo y dándose la media vuelta lo arrojo por encima del muro que él había saltado con anterioridad… Aun si se levantaba, Kratos sabía que él no se atrevería a regresar, no si estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo.

El espartano había logrado reducir a la mitad el número de adversarios a los que en un principio se estaba enfrentando, lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo y sin hacer un auténtico uso de sus espadas.

Esa enorme muestra de habilidad, la de vencer sin la necesidad de hacer uso de la espada, o la evidencia de estar perdiendo la ventaja numérica o quizá una combinación entre ambas opciones fue lo que hizo que los shinigamis restantes detuvieran sus intenciones de atacar, se frenaron en seco con sus espadas alzadas y esa inicial expresión de valor desapareció de sus rostros de manera gradual. Ahora solo aquel shinigami identificado como "el prudente" y aquel otro desconocido.

El prudente pareció dudar momentáneamente, pero la expresión de valentía volvió, no tan fuerte como antes, pues ahora se nublaba ante la aparente imposibilidad de vencer, ahora en vez de estar motivado por una posible victoria, su expresión de valor estaba motivada por la sensación de un deber que tenía que cumplirse.

-¡Al diablo!- Exclamo el shinigami sin clasificar, soltó su espada y se dio la media vuelta en busca de la huida, Kratos lo ignoró por completo y se fijó en el único que se había quedado. El shinigami restante volteo momentáneamente para ver como su compañero, presa del miedo huía y se perdía al doblar en una esquina dejándolo solo. Volvió su mirada al Ryoka y Kratos vio en sus ojos mucho nerviosismo… pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-valiente, sin duda es valiente.-Pensó el Espartano.

El shinigami no dijo nada y desapareció, no huyo, solo se preparó.

-Otra vez esa extraña técnica.- susurro.- Parece que muchos en este sitio poseen cierto dominio sobre ella.-

En un acertado movimiento Kratos bloqueo un golpe por la derecha interponiendo uno de sus sables, apenas al contacto de hoja con hoja el shinigami volvió a desaparecer, Kratos se sorprendió de manera mínima, pues hasta ahora, este enemigo era quien había durado más allá del primer contacto.

Kratos se giró prontamente y logro sujetar al shinigami por el cuello, este, más que amedrentarse, ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo más que forcejear inútilmente optó por dejarse llevar por el instinto: pateó al Kratos en el abdomen.

Esto ni siquiera molesto al espartano, ni dolor ni la más mínima sensación nada, nada en lo absoluto, más sin embargo había algo que Kratos si sentía… una leve sensación de sorpresa. Kratos lo alzo en lo alto, lo dejo así, suspendido por unos pocos instantes mientras le veía a los ojos. El shinigami no veía nada más que fiereza en los ojos del Ryoka y no sabía si existía algo más que eso en toda la extensión del ser del enemigo, ahora solo podía preocuparse por no morir en ese preciso instante.

Kratos dejó escapar un grito ronco y fiero mientras lanzaba con fuerza al shinigami contra un muro cercano, este, totalmente imposibilitado para evitarlo solo se limitó a seguir la trayectoria que el Espartano, que a través del uso de su fuerza, trazo para él. Su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente contra el blanco muro en un principio fue solo su espalda la que recibió el impacto, después, siendo víctima de los eventos en cadena el resto de la parte trasera de su cuerpo lo siguió, cerrando con la serie; su cabeza.

El muro se agrieto alrededor del cuerpo del shinigami, como formando su silueta de manera abstracta y con un gran tinte de dolor, las gesticulaciones del shinigami lo decían todo; ciertamente ya no sería capaz de ponerse en pie y luchar, o más bien, intentar luchar. Desde un principio supo que no tendría posibilidad alguna de ganar pero una mezcla de deber y orgullo le impulsó a aun así intentarlo, no sabía cómo verse así mismo, puede que algunos de sus compañeros hayan huido como cobardes.

-Pero son unos cobardes con vida.- Pensó.

Debido al fuerte golpe su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, parpadeaba de manera consecuente para poder ver de manera nítida, pero la maldosa contusión se lo negaba haciéndole una travesura casi mortal.

Ahora solo pudiendo ver figuras semi-amorfas el shinigami intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, en su mente ahora se paseaba de manera terrorífica la imagen de aquel manchón color blanco con una salpicadura de rojo que iba caminando hacia él, un resplandor difuminado la alerto sobre que el Ryoka una vea más haría usos de sus peculiares espadas.

Ya no se preocupaba por nada, curiosamente, ante aquella posible muerte de imagen errática todo su sentir se había reducido a un estado de libertad inimaginable, ni el deber ni la preocupación… Absolutamente nada.

Pudo ver como ese resplandor se alzaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia él.

Aquella cortísima, pero en cierta forma gratificante pelea había terminado tanto para Kratos como para el shinigami, el espartano ya no veía en su enemigo ninguna capacidad de pelear, así como tampoco veía la voluntad para seguirlo haciendo, por tanto ahora debía ponerle fin.

Kratos hizo brillar uno de sus sables y lo lanzo con un fuerte movimiento horizontal a la altura de la cintura, la espada emulaba a un cometa encadenado que se precipitaba en inevitable curso de colisión hacia su objetivo. El brillo se volvía cada vez más intenso para el shinigami, le daba de lleno en los ojos y su rostro reflejaba en cierto grado también el fulgor mortal que se le avecinaba.

El calor desprendido por las hojas de la espada se sentía cada vez más cercano, señal inconfundible de que la muerte estaba próxima…

-¡_Karire…kazeshini!-_

Una explosión de energía se dejó oír, el sonido del aire cortándose iba en aumento… acercándose casi tan rápido como esa sensación calorífica de muerte. Ambas compitiendo por al parecer quién llegaría primero, pero… ¿Para qué?, el shinigami estaba desconcertado y desinteresado, tal competencia carecía de sentido, si iba a morir daba igual porque causa fuera, era solo morir y ya. Así que decidió no gastar más energías en que era aquello que se escuchaba; tan absorto estaba en la idea de que todo acabaría que se le olvido que esas palabras que escucho antes de que ese nuevo elemento "desconocido" se uniese a la carrera era de alguien que ya conocía con anterioridad y que, para su suerte, había llegado en algo más que justo a tiempo.

El característico sonido metálico, agudo y reverberante de hojas metálicas chocando unas contra otras, tan familiar para aquel que vive de las batallas lo saco de su fantasía de muerte y le hizo abrir los ojos, de manera inesperada y milagrosa la contusión pareció esfumarse, un nuevo aire entro a sus pulmones y se irrigó por medio de su sangre a toda le extensión de sí mismo, su vista se volvió gradualmente más nítida hasta que logro ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Sub-capitán Hisagi!-

La espada de Kratos fue desviada por un desconocido, justo cuando el arma del nuevo rival era recogida por su dueño Kratos giró el cuello para verlo y le reconoció.

Se trataba de tres personas, pero Kratos reconoció a dos al instante de verles.

-Kira e Hisagi.-Murmuro. Eran los dos únicos nombres que recordaba, más aparte del de aquel que en un principio llamó "cara de esqueleto" llamado Mayuri.

-Al fin dimos con él.- Dijo el tercer acompañante al cual Kratos no reconocía, solo le recordaba vagamente cuando lo vio a través del enorme tubo del cristal, además de que el color de su cabello le hacía pasar poco desapercibido.

-Así es Renji… gracias a esos tipos que dejo inconscientes pudimos llegar hasta él.- Kira miro por detrás y siguió con la vista el camino que habían recorrido.

-Lo importante.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Es que ahora te llevaremos con nosotros y todo este estúpido asunto terminará.- La voz del sujeto era retadora, aun cuando al parecer no intentaba serlo esto emociono a Kratos, quien ya se imaginaba en una nueva contienda. Por más que lo intentará jamás podría evitar luchar, la lucha era su vida.

-Ustedes tres.- Dijo Kratos.- Solo les quedan dos opciones.-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuáles?- Inquirió Renji con una sonrisa maldosa de expectativa en los labios.

-Apartarse o pelear.- Contestó.

* * *

**Fin capítulo cuarto...Espero les haya gustado mucho. Recuerden... ¡Sus ****Reviews son vitales!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto.**

**un poco extenso, espero sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo.**

_-técnicas-._

-Diálogos.-

* * *

-¿Ah sí?...- La voz de Renji estaba poseída por el entusiasmo.- Pues creo que es evidente que elijo pelear.-

La evidente emoción de Renji ante la inevitable batalla era algo que preocupaba seriamente a Kira, pues conocía bien al sub-capitán de la sexta división; un amante de las batallas, un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo innato, sin planes, sin estrategias, sin más pensamiento en mente que el de acabar con su rival en una competencia indiscriminada de fuerzas hasta que alguno de los dos cayera. Este era sin duda el espíritu de la onceava división, en la cual Renji forjo la totalidad de su estilo de lucha, sí, estaba preocupado pero la vez tenía la esperanza de que esa ambición por la lucha desenfrenada pudiese bastar para suplantar la poca que él tenía, pues el estilo del propio Kira era diferente… quizá hasta diametralmente opuesto al de Renji.

-La tercera división no disfruta de los combates.- pensó.

-Y tú solo tienes una.- Advirtió Hisagi quien ya tenía su zanpakuto de nuevo en mano.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kratos más con soberbia que con curiosidad.- ¿Y cuál es esa?- La pregunta por si misma podía parecer tonta, pues la respuesta a eso Kratos la conocía de sobra, pero por alguna razón parecía que la pregunta no debía excluirse. Era parte de un juego, parte de un ritual… un mínimo evento que no hacía más que subir la tensión, aumentar la emoción creciente entre contrincantes, era la exposición de las voluntades antes del enfrentamiento para determinar cuál se mantendría en pie y cual no… un alardeo, un alardeo de orgullo.

-Rendirte pacíficamente y venir con nosotros.- contesto.

Kratos sonrío ante su evidente acierto, no dijo nada, pero con su acto seguido dio una obvia respuesta negativa; tomo sus espadas del exilio de su espalda, ese lugar de reposo para ellas.

-Supongo que sabes, shinigami…- la voz de Kratos se alzó un poco haciendo énfasis en la palabra, se estaba familiarizando con el termino y poco a poco dicha palabra tomaba significados varios, muchos sinónimos, pero el más sobresaliente y más emocionante era "rival".- que no puedo, no, que no quiero hacer caso a eso, solo ustedes saben bien que hacer para poder llevarme y eso es vencerme primero y si no son capaces de hacer eso ¡Más les vale que se larguen y no se vuelvan a cruzar en mi camino!-

Kratos tomo su ya conocida pose; alzo sus espadas por encima de su cabeza en forma cruzada y las dejo caer a los costados de su cuerpo, ambas hojas brillaron como con destellos de fundición y al apagarse el brillo las hojas quedaron en un aparentemente permanente color rojo incandescentes.

-¿Una zanpakuto doble de fuego?- Kira mantenía esa duda en su mente mientras no despegaba los ojos del Ryoka. Desde su escape se formularon muchos rumores sobre él, se originaron a una velocidad asombrosa pero desde luego no era una exageración… entre todos ellos, es decir, los que estaban al tanto de la situación era bien sabido que el Ryoka había tenido como primer rival a nada más y nada menos que a un capitán. Puede que no haya sido precisamente el más fuerte de los capitanes y también puede que su victoria se haya debido a un descuidado arranque de confianza por parte de Mayuri, pero aun así eso no cambiaba los hechos… había vencido a un capitán que decidió utilizar su Bankai… y para agregarle aún más peso al asunto lo venció un Ryoka que no posee ninguna cantidad mínima de Reiatsu en todo su cuerpo. Parecía una broma, Kira quería que fuese una broma, pero lamentablemente para él no era así.

-Este sujeto es extraño… no debemos fiarnos.-

-Digas lo que digas al final caerás ante nosotros.- Hisagi tomo ambas partes de su zanpakuto, una en cada mano y las jalo hacia lados opuestos, haciendo sonar las cadenas de un modo amenazante.

Al ver la forma de esa arma Kratos fue víctima de un breve recuerdo; se vio a sí mismo de nuevo en aquella isla olvidada, con la lluvia torrencial y la quietud de la soledad absoluta, recordó el instante cuando conoció a ambos shinigamis. Ese día las sombras de la noche los habían ocultado, exponiendo al mínimo sus identidades y sus armas. Pero ahora ante la claridad del día no había nada que ocultase el arma que Hisagi poseía.

En ambas manos sostenía lo que parecían ser unas hoces medianas, de mango recto y de casi un metro de longitud de color negro y sus hojas poseían un diseño peculiar: el filo del lado izquierdo del mango era levemente curvo en su extensión y su punta terminaba hacia arriba, por su parte; el filo del lado izquierdo era exactamente igual, salvo que el filo estaba enfilado hacia abajo, además el filo de las hojas se alternaban dándole un aspecto peligroso pues un filo apuntaba hacia afuera y el otro hacia adentro como yendo también en contra de su amo.

-Su arma…- Pensó el espartano.- la porta de una manera muy extraña…casi como si le temiera.- En efecto el propio Hisagi manejaba su arma con cierta solemnidad apreciable, manteniéndola alejada de su propio cuerpo, no como quizá otro guerrero haría que sintiendo amor por su espada la mantendría cerca de si siempre, pero este no era el caso no con el Shinigami.

-¿Y serán los tres a la vez?, ¿O serán tan tontos como para intentar atacarme de forma individual?-

-Creo que esa soberbia tuya te costará caro…- Renji lanzo una mirada a sus compañeros y estos atendieron a la orden no verbal, los tres desaparecieron simultáneamente provocando esos pequeños vendavales ya tan conocidos para el espartano.

-Bien, creo que después de todo no son tan tontos, o también intentan acabar con esto de forma rápida, pero no será así.-

Kratos, actuando más rápido que de costumbre soltó las cadenas de sus espadas y desde el nivel del suelo hizo girar las espadas alrededor de él, formando un círculo de fuego que se elevó hasta la punta de su cabeza, en el momento que el círculo se elevaba se oyeron tres impactos fuertes y claros, producto del ataque fallido de los tres shinigamis. Cuando el círculo llego a su altura máxima Kratos abrió los brazos de golpe haciendo que las espadas propinarán un fuerte golpe sin objetivo aparente, en cuestión de segundos las dos espadas golpearon algo. Dos de los shinigamis reaparecieron intentando resistir el avance de las espadas de Kratos.

Solo basto un segundo para que Kratos se percatará de que eso había sido intencional, había logrado detener a dos de ellos, pero de los que se hallaban ahí ninguno había liberado aun su espada.

-Falta Hisagi.- al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha vio al shinigami aparecer y sin demorar la acción lanzo sus dos hoces contra Kratos, este como acción evasiva se giró hacia la izquierda, la cadena le siguió en el sentido del giro y por último las espadas también, se describió un espiral formado por las cadenas y estás pasaron de los shinigamis que antes atacaban y se proyectaron contra la zanpakuto de Hisagi. El impacto fue fuerte y ambas armas se rechazaron mutuamente, pero el ataque no termino allí, no por parte del trio de shinigamis. Una vez que la línea de ataque de Kratos se vio temporalmente neutralizada los dos shinigamis restantes usaron nuevamente el shunpo para acercarse al espartano, Kratos quien se hallaba apenas completando el giro parecía no tener el tiempo suficiente para poder estabilizar su postura y devolver el ataque así que opto por agacharse y esquivar uno de los cortes lanzados por Kira, como aún se hallaba girando al momento de agacharse el impulso del giro le hizo inclinarse levemente hacia la izquierda, una vez que su mano toco el suelo la uso como apoyo y se alzó fuertemente con impulso para golpear a Renji con una tacleada, más sin embargo el shinigami pelirrojo logro prever eso y coloco su mano para que esta absorbiese el impacto y solo fuese empujado fuertemente hacia arriba sin mucho daño, Kira por su parte al ver fallido su ataque tomo distancia.

En unos cuantos segundos los tres shinigamis habían llevado a cabo una estrategia decente de combate, no dio resultado, pero hasta ahora habían logrado que Kratos hiciese más de un solo movimiento, era evidente la diferencia entre los soldados comunes y los sub-capitanes.

-Si los demás sub-capitanes son así, este sitio demostrará ser realmente interesante.- murmuro Kratos con un poco de emoción.

Los tres shinigamis se miraron mutuamente, evidentemente esperaban que no fuese sencillo derrotarle, pero tampoco se esperaban dicha velocidad en sus reflejos, pudo hacer una contra ofensiva de manera instantánea apenas Hisagi realizo su ataque y aun cuando momentáneamente estuvo expuesto logro poner las cosas en balance casi de inmediato. Entre los tres la mirada predominante era de incertidumbre, no era un Ryoka cualquiera eso ya estaba confirmado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer entre los tres?- Cuestionó Kratos.- Realmente creo que pueden hacer mucho más, ¿Por qué no liberan todos sus zanpakutos? ¿O siguen sintiéndose superiores a mí?-

-¿Estás loco?- Renji alzo la voz, como quien se mofa de alguien que acaba de espetar nada más que una autentica tontería.- No es necesario que todos liberemos nuestras Zanpakutos para vencerte, con Hisagi será suficiente, un Ryoka como tú no vale la pena el esfuerzo.-

Hisagi, lejos de apoyar la idea de Renji, apretó aún más fuerte su zanpakuto a la vez que le miraba con cierto aire de desaprobación, por su parte Kira lo miro de igual forma, aunque quizá con una mirada cargada también con preocupación, Kira no era una persona cobarde, pero no le veía sentido a volver las cosas más graves de lo necesario, por eso se limitó a advertirle al shinigami pelirrojo.

-Deberías cerrar la boca Renji… No sabemos aún que tan fuerte es.-

Renji le miro y justo cuando abrió la boca para emitir su réplica fue interrumpido por Kratos.

-Con que eso es lo que piensas shinigami… creo entonces que los obligaré a que liberen sus zanpakutos… ¡Solo para que este combate valga la pena!-

Kratos encendió de nuevo sus espadas y esta vez él se lanzó al ataque, los dos shinigamis que aún no liberaban sus zanpakutos se colocaron a la derecha e izquierda sujetando sus espadas con ambas manos frente a ellos, es una clásica postura de pelea con espada e Hisagi se quedó en el centro de la formación, dado que su shikai era en cierta forma parecido a las espadas que el Ryoka poseía eso le hizo pensar que la pelea podría ser pareja.

Kratos corrió directamente hacia ellos, una vez que acorto la distancia necesaria lanzo una de sus espadas del exilio contra ellos, la derecha para ser más precisos, la cual se dirigía hacia Renji, cuando la espada estaba ya cerca de su objetivo Kira interpuso su espada para desviar el golpe. Hecho esto Hisagi aprovecho y lanzó una de las hoces que componían su shikai contra Kratos, el espartano logro evadirla inclinándose hacia el lado derecho y como contestación Kratos lanzo la espada de su brazo izquierdo el cual Renji se encargó de desviar. Viendo que se había quedado nuevamente sin elementos para atacar Hisagi lanzo también su segunda hoz pero a pesar de la velocidad con la que la lanzo Kratos solo tuvo que saltar para evadirla.

Algo de pronto alerto a Renji, miro a ambos lados de la forma más rápida que pudo y lo noto.

-¡Estamos justo en medio de su ataque!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hisagi igualmente sorprendido miro a ambos lados y luego dirigió su vista hacia el espartano, habían caído directamente en su trampa… Kira y Renji habían desviado los ataques del Ryoka, a causa de esto la trayectoria de las cadenas paso de ser recta a ser curva, dejándolos a los tres justo en medio de la abertura de la curvatura de las espadas, quedando los tres expuestos con poca posibilidad de responder pues hasta ahora solo Hisagi era capaz de hacer frente de manera efectiva a Kratos debido a su zanpakuto, pero ahora que las había lanzado no sabía si tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlas regresar y defenderse y aun aunque lo lograra, no sabía si los tres podrían salir ilesos del ataque.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo Kira.

-¡Veamos si se las pueden arreglar para escapar de esto!- Kratos cruzo los brazos con fuerza e hizo que las espadas se enfilaran hacia los shinigamis en forma cruzada y mientras caía se aseguró de pisar las cadenas de la zanpakuto de Hisagi para que este no pudiese hacerlas regresar.

- Ahora no podemos quitarnos, o de lo contrario golpearía a Hisagi...¡Este bastardo!- Renji sintió frustración como pocas veces ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo más.

-¡Kira!, ¡Debemos quedarnos y bloquear el ataque o Hisagi será quien salga herido!- Al oírle Kira volteo y asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba su otra mano en la parte media de la hoja como apoyo para recibir el impacto, su preocupación no había sido en vano, un solo Ryoka había logrado poner en apuros a tres sub-capitanes, algo que tal vez sonaría risible para unos, pero en ese momento se trataba de algo que podría ser mortal.

El empuje que produjo el choque de las espadas de Kratos contra las de los shinigamis fue más fuerte de lo esperado, tanto así que la distancia que había entre los tres no sería suficiente para frenar a tiempo, inevitablemente recibirían daño, aun cuando no fuera por las espadas probablemente el golpe que los tres se darían entre sí sería dañino considerando la enorme fuerza que el Espartano había aplicado en su ataque.

Sin la necesidad de un corte profundo, sin la necesidad de ningún tipo de arma, es más, sin la necesidad siquiera de tocarles Kratos había logrado provocarles un gran daño. El arrastre fue inevitable solo los segundos bastaron para todo.

Kira por un lado, Renji por el otro y por último Hisagi, como el adorno central de alguna pieza de arte, ellos tres devastados por un tremendo golpe realizado entre ellos mismos, sin duda quien se había llevado el mayor daño era Hisagi pues él había sido golpeado en ambos costados muy a diferencia de sus otros compañeros quienes solo habían sido golpeados en uno de sus flancos.

Kratos quito el pie de encima de las cadenas de Hisagi, sin embargo estas no se movieron, el espartano las miro por un momento y luego alzo la vista sus tres enemigos… su estado era aparentemente malo, tanto Kira como Renji se hallaban con una rodilla en el suelo y apoyándose con una mano para evitar caer por completo, como era de esperarse el más afectado era el propio Hisagi, quien estaba prácticamente con ambas rodillas y manos en el suelo respirando con cierta dificultad.

-¡Ese maldito!-Espetó Renji.- Nos ha jodido a los tres con tan solo un ataque.- tenía la intención de hablar más, pero un dolor fuerte le mordió el costado impactado, en vez de voz, un quejido ahogado se dejó escuchar.

-Te dije que…- Kira hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.- Te dije que no debíamos subestimarle, ahora estamos completamente a su merced.-

-Creo que en vez de quejarse…¡agh!- Hisagi despego una de sus manos del suelo para tocarse el costado izquierdo, pero apenas se sintió caer, se retractó de ello y la coloco de nuevo como apoyo, al parecer el impacto le fracturó unas cuantas costillas, sin mencionar que le había dejado sin aire, pero más allá de ello no había otro daño, quizá con un poco de tiempo podría ponerse de pie y luchar, no a su pleno potencial, pero podría. La auténtica duda era si en verdad tendría tanto tiempo como para poderse recuperar.

Los tres intentaron alejar de sus mentes el dolor que no jugaba a su favor y dirigieron su atención al Ryoka, este solo les miraba, estaba de pie por un lado de las inmóviles cadenas de Hisagi, los shinigamis ya esperaban el siguiente golpe de su enemigo, más sin embargo este solo se mantenía mirándoles, sin ningún otro movimiento apreciable que no fuese el de su pecho blanquecino al expandirse y retraerse al ritmo de la respiración.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Renji mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.- ¿No nos atacarás ahora que estamos completamente indefensos?-

Al verlos así Kratos no tenía mucho que decir, si al caso solo una palabra era la que diría, un sustantivo, una descripción breve de su perspectiva hacia sus casi abatidos enemigos.

-Patético.- Kratos sujeto fuertemente sus espadas y se lanzó a correr contra ellos, a tan poca distancia realmente no pasaría mucho para que fuesen alcanzados y en su condición probablemente serían masacrados por la descomunal fuerza de ese aparente humano.

Los shinigamis intercambiaron un par de miradas entre ellos culminando su inexplicado plan asentando levemente con la cabeza, en un momento simultáneo la tercia de shinigamis se pusieron rápidamente en pie y desaparecieron, el espartano se frenó ante esto y paseo su mirada por todo el lugar intentando hallarlos. El tintineo de las cadenas lo hizo girarse, las cadenas no habían desaparecido, lo que significaba que al menos podría atrapar a uno de ellos.

Apenas teniendo sujetas las cadenas estas parecieron alzarse por sí mismas y enredarse en el cuerpo de Kratos dejándolo aparentemente inmóvil, luego la ilusión de aparente vida en las cadenas se rompió al revelarse que se trataba de él propio Hisagi y Renji quienes las habían sujetado.

-¡Ahora Kira!- ordeno Renji.

Kira reapareció en el aire, a unos cinco metros de altura, al ver eso Kratos se sintió levemente impresionado, no esperaba que los tres fuesen capaces de tanto tomando en cuenta el daño que habían sufrido anteriormente, ni de lo aparentemente elaborado que había sido su plan sin la necesidad de hablar entre ellos.

-Interesante.- Pensó el espartano, pero estaba lejos de sentirse derrotado, esto era menos que un desafortunado revés para él, si ellos habían orquestado un plan casi de la nada para poder vencerle el fantasma de Esparta se encargaría de escapar de ello. La victoria no era el objetivo, si no simplemente luchar sin parar.

-_Omote…Wabizuke.- _un sonido metálico se escuchó mientras la forma recta de la espada comenzaba a perderse, la hoja comenzó a convulsionarse de un lado hacia otro hasta que la parte superior, aproximadamente un cuarto de la longitud de la hoja, se torció sobre sí misma para tomar una forma cuadrangular, como una guadaña de forma extravagante, con el filo evidentemente mucho más ancho.

-Otro ha liberado su zanpakuto, bien, justo como quería.- Kratos continuo sin moverse, solo aguardando por el movimiento que Kira haría, no podía negar que le embargaba una gran sensación de incertidumbre.

El primer golpe en el descenso de Kira fue en el torso del espartano, los otros dos en rápida sucesión tuvieron como blanco las espadas del exilio que aun yacían en las manos de Kratos. El efecto fue aparentemente inmediato ya que Kratos no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y sus espadas ganaron un peso inexplicable que le volvió un poco difícil sostenerlas.

-Así que es esto lo que hace.- Pensó el espartano.- Eso explica como logro derribar a esa bestia tan grande, pero aquella vez no tuve forma de saber que era lo que había hecho, pero ahora lo siento en carne propia… Pero sin duda estos tres mocosos me están subestimando.-

Ese ataque aparentemente triunfal no fue más que una mentira, una mentira fugaz, cuya verdad no tardaría en revelarse en forma dolorosa para Kira, con un dolor como el que pocas veces sintió en su vida, todo ante la mirada absorta de sus compañeros shinigamis.

Kratos se mantenía con la cabeza baja, sin dar a entender ninguna actitud de hostilidad, pero en la mente de los tres shinigamis la opción de que el Ryoka se rindiera tampoco parecía ser demasiado viable, aun así Kira no se retiró de Kratos, pensando en realizar otro ataque en caso de ser necesario.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio y total inmovilidad por ambos bandos… más sin embargo una advertencia rompió todo el silencio y tensión acumulados.

-¡Kira!, ¡Mierda, quítate ya de ahí!- Renji lucía preocupado, realmente parecía preocupado y todo eso se dejó ver sin ningún tipo de restricción en su voz.

La sorpresa insipiente también mordió a Hisagi, pero no sin motivo, algo le hizo estremecerse, algo que otro rival no había hecho antes. Hisagi desvió la mirada a las cadenas de su zanpakuto, pues estas estaban vibrando sin control como a punto de ceder ante una enorme fuerza.

Ante esto, el también anexo una advertencia a la de Renji.

-¡Kira!, ¡Muévete ya maldición!-

Kira, quien miraba con detenimiento a Kratos, solo asintió con la cabeza ante las advertencias de sus compañeros, mas no volteo a verles, quizá de haber visto la preocupación en sus rostros hubiese procurado actuar con mayor rapidez. Despego la mirada del "vencido" rival para girarse y en solo esos pequeños momentos de interrupción visual todo cambio, revelándose por el sonido de un fuerte, ronco y feroz grito.

Las cadenas se rompieron y las esquirlas se dispersaron por todos lados, se clavaron en los muros, arboles cercanos y por poco se incrustan también en los cuerpos de los shinigamis quienes esquivaron por poco a los inesperados proyectiles, Hisagi miro con total asombro el cómo su zanpakuto había sido derrotada y el sonido de las esquirlas zumbándole en los oídos no era muy reconfortante. Sin embargo dichas esquirlas no eran el verdadero problema para Kira, quien definitivamente recibiría la peor parte y no por los restos de la zanpakuto de Hisagi, si no de Kratos mismo.

El Ryoka se alzó a la par del grito que había proferido, grito que causo temor en el alma de Kira, tal así que le impidió moverse, solo abrió la boca intentando decir algo o tratando de gritar pero realmente no hubo demasiado que hacer, solo sentir dolor, un gran dolor. Kratos más allá de las expectativas de los shinigamis se puso en pie y de manera tan normal, como si no hubiese sido golpeado por Wabisuke y peor que eso, sus espadas se enfilaban con velocidad digna de total ligereza hacia el inmóvil Kira…

-¡Mierda!- Exclamaron Renji e Hisagi a la distancia mientras veían lo sucedido.

Kratos realizo su ataque en forma cruzada, las espadas iniciaron el corte en la base del abdomen subiendo y cercenando carne en una macabra línea de piel herida hasta intersectarse justo en el centro del abdomen, formando una "X" de color rojizo sangriento y culminando en los inicios de los hombros. Kira cayó hacia atrás con la mirada fija en la nada, siendo víctima del shock con la boca abierta con nada más en su mente que el intento de hallar una explicación a lo sucedido.

Kratos después de eso se quedó de pie, observando al shinigami caído.

-El efecto de tu espada es interesante.- Espero con seriedad.- Duplicar el peso de todo aquello lo que corta es sin duda algo ventajoso, pero…- Kratos cayó en silencio momentáneamente y miro a los otros dos shinigamis.

-¡Yo he soportado sobre mis hombros el peso de los titanes mismos!, ¡Seres tan grandes como montañas!, ¡¿Crees que una táctica tan simple y estúpida como esa va a detenerme?!-

Las espadas de Kratos se encendieron nuevamente, haciéndoles pensar que el Ryoka se hallaba dispuesto a terminar con Kira.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Esto está mal!- Renji miro a Hisagi y nuevamente se gestó entre ellos un plan incomunicado, pero no para atacar, si no para rescatar a su infortunado compañero.

Hisagi apareció por detrás de Kratos y con las cadenas que quedaron luego de que su zanpakuto fuese rota logro amarrar momentáneamente las manos de Kratos dejándolas trabadas en su posición alzada, por su parte Renji apareció entre Kira y el Ryoka para llevarse al shinigami y ponerlo a salvo. Un plan ejecutado en segundos que les brindo un leve alivio después de tal oleada de fracaso.

Kratos no fue frenado mucho tiempo y logro bajar los brazos, haciendo que, por consecuencia, Hisagi fuera alzado en los aires y describiese un arco que concluía con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Esto solo hizo gritar a las momentáneamente enmudecidas heridas recibidas con anterioridad, un grito que le punzo en cada parte de su ser dejándolo ahora a él totalmente expuesto.

Renji, quien apenas había colocado a Kira en el suelo volteo para cerciorarse de que Hisagi se hallaba bien, pero solo pudo ver lo opuesto a sus optimistas suposiciones.

-Maldición… ¡Ahora Hisagi!- Y ante eso, desapareció usando el shunpo.

Kratos, sin dialogo ni miradas largas alzo de nuevo sus espadas con la intención de clavarlas en el torso de Hisagi, pero una vez más sus intentos iban a ser frustrados. Renji apareció y con su espada en posición horizontal bloque el avance de las espadas del Ryoka, en medio del esfuerzo por frenar al enemigo Renji giro la cabeza para poder ver en totalidad a Hisagi.

-Escucha Hisagi.- Dijo Renji con la voz entre cortada por el esfuerzo.- No creo poder detenerlo por demasiado tiempo, así que más vale que te muevas si no quieres que seamos derrotados de un solo golpe… ¡Anda!.. ¡Vete!-

Hisagi volviendo de un inadvertido momento de inconsciencia no se molestó en decir que había escuchado el mensaje y desapareció de súbito, reapareciendo cerca de donde estaba Kira, llego hasta el arrastrándose a duras penas y respirando con dificultad, le toco el brazo con fuerza y se desplomo jadeando totalmente agotado.

-Creo que… ahora todo queda en manos de Renji…- Pensó desolado.- ¡Mierda!, ¿Qué acaso este tipo es imparable?, solo se burló de nosotros y se encargó de humillarnos… ¡No puede ser invencible!, eso sería casi como compararlo con… ¡No!- Se regañó a sí mismo por atreverse a pensarlo, pero aun así su mente no abandono del todo la idea.- Si en verdad es como él… creo que nunca tuvimos ninguna posibilidad de vencerle… je, que idiotas fuimos.- sus fuerzas se extinguieron con esos últimos pensamientos y se entregó a la inconsciencia.

Renji aun forcejeaba contra el Ryoka, pero ya comenzaba a perder terreno y de manera progresiva iba siendo empujado.

-Bien.- dijo Kratos mientras seguía empujando.- Ya solo quedas tu… ¿Ahora por fin liberaras tu zanpakuto? ¿O debo matarte antes de que lo hagas?-

Renji torció la boca en señal de disgusto y antes de poder decir algo fue empujado por Kratos, el pelirrojo evito por poco caer el suelo. Apretó la mandíbula ante la sensación de acorralamiento, sujeto con más fuerza la espada entre sus manos y dio un suspiro de resignación rematado con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien.- dijo con cierto tono de humor en su voz.- Creo que realmente me has dejado sin opción, creí que podríamos vencerte sin la necesidad del Shikai… pero al parecer no será así, entonces…-

Renji alzo su espada por un costado, más o menos a la altura de la cabeza con su mano derecha, luego poso su mano izquierda en el ancho de la hoja, justo en la base de la hoja misma.

-_Hoero…-_ Renji deslizo su mano a través de la extensión de la hoja mientras soltaba la primera frase. Una estela de energía roja se originó detrás de la mano de Renji y le siguió por todo su recorrido hasta la punta de la espada.

-¡_Zabimaru!-_ La espada se envolvió con esa energía roja y al disiparse esta, la espada había sufrido cambios en gran medida, se volvió mucho más grande, tanto en lo largo como en lo ancho, la hoja se había segmentado en seis grandes partes cuadrangulares y a lo largo de la hoja en ciertos puntos sobresalían unas pequeñas salientes afiladas, como si fuesen colmillos, había tomado una forma más agresiva, más bélica.

-Más interesante.- Concluyo en su mente el espartano.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sin ningún intercambio de palabras Renji ataco primero.

El shinigami pelirrojo llevo su espada hacia la espalda y luego con impulso lanzo un golpe con ella hacia adelante, la hoja se extendió revelando su habilidad y dejo ver que los segmentos estaban unidos por unas tiras de lo que parecía ser una especie de cascara vegetal, no parecía metal, si no algún tipo de planta u árbol.

Kratos se lanzó a un lado para evadir el golpe, el sitio donde la espada dio el fallido golpe termino con un enorme cráter como resultado del impacto, un hoyo muy grande y profundo, prueba de una fuerza para nada despreciable.

-Es fuerte.- Pensó.- Creo que no debo tomarlo demasiado a la ligera.- Kratos, al mirar a Renji quien sonreía con cierta satisfacción pudo deducir de inmediato que el ataque aún no había terminado.

Renji movió el brazo hacia un lado y la espada serpenteo haciendo lo mismo, después Renji dirigió el nuevo ataque en dirección a Kratos quien aún no se hallaba con ambos pies en el suelo, quedando expuesto al ataque, como única opción de defensa Kratos cruzo sus espadas del exilio y evito que la espada le atravesase, pero no puedo hacer nada para no ser empujado por la fuerza del golpe debido a que aún no se hallaba por completo parado en el suelo. La fuerza lo llevo a impactarse con un árbol, cuyo tronco crujió y se trozo parcialmente, la espalda de Kratos encajaba perfectamente el boquete. La espada se retiró y Kratos miro simplemente para confirmar lo que ya pensaba, otro golpe se avecinaba. Aunque esta vez ya no sería tomado por sorpresa.

Kratos se lanzó a recibir el golpe y estando a la distancia precisa atravesó el hombro derecho en la trayectoria del ataque. Por un momento Renji pensó que el Ryoka había perdido la cabeza, pues a primera instancia parecería que el enemigo se había entregado a ser cortado de manera voluntaria, aunque lo sucedido después le borro cualquier cosa de la cabeza.

La espada toco el extraño artefacto dorado que el Ryoka llevaba puesto al hombro, era algo así como la parte del brazo de una armadura, con un diseño bastante extraño a los ojos del shinigami, los detalles pasaron por su mente hasta que recordó el más crucial de todos.

-Esa cosa le permite reflejar los ataques.-

El resplandor dorado que apareció al contacto se lo hizo ver, un sonido agudo se presentó y en instante la hoja de la espada reboto hacia un lado siendo apartada con brusquedad. Entre tanto Kratos con el otro brazo lanzo su otra espada en dirección a Renji, el shinigami debido a que se distrajo viendo como su espada era rechazada no logro evadir el ataque y fue alcanzado por la espada mientras trataba de esquivar. La herida fue apenas la marca del deslizamiento de la hoja sobre su piel, para su suerte nada grave, pero si algo peculiar.

-No hay sangre.-Pensó mientras veía la herida que sobresalía por entre la parte rasgada de su indumentaria, solo aparecía una quemadura. Algo extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Kratos apenas dejo pasar tiempo entre el ataque anterior y el que iba a realizar, lanzo su espada izquierda con la intención firme de ataque, sin aparente estrategia, con la intención de matarle. Pero Renji lanzo un contra-ataque bloqueando la espada lanzada con otro movimiento de Zabimaru. Apenas rebotaron ambas espadas Kratos mando su espada sobrante también al ataque. Renji sonrío con malicia ante tal acto y con otro movimiento saco a Zabimaru del desvío y le hizo chocar también contra la segunda espada. Viendo que el Ryoka se había quedado sin más ataques y que debido a su posición actual sería difícil que lograra atravesar su extraño artilugio a tiempo debido a que su brazo derecho había quedado algo por debajo ya que el Ryoka había terminado un poco inclinado hacia la derecha Renji decidió atacar con todo.

-¡Se te acabaron las opciones Ryoka!- Renji llevo a Zabimaru por encima de su cabeza manteniendo la hoja totalmente extendida y con las peligrosas salientes afiladas boca abajo, en total disposición de un golpe fatal. Uso sus dos manos para agregar más fuerza al ataque, la hoja zumbaba cortando el aire esperando clavarse en la blanca carne de su enemigo. Pero dicho momento no llego.

Renji tenía razón en algo Kratos no podría atravesar a tiempo su Golden fleece, pero no conto con que tendría tiempo suficiente para poder mover el brazo izquierdo y enredar su cadena en Zabimaru, el espartano jalo con fuerza mientras se terminaba de impulsar hacia la derecha e hizo que la espada de Renji se clavara justo por un lado, demasiado cerca de él, como resultado de un frío y preciso, sin mencionar aterrador calculo.

-¡Bastardo!- Mascullo Renji.

El shinigami desatoro la espada y esta volvió a su longitud normal.

Kratos se puso en pie y miro a Renji con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia. Esto alarmo al shinigami.

-¿Que te ha puesto tan feliz?- Cuestiono Renji quien ya se hallaba verdaderamente molesto.

-Sin duda tu espada es la mejor de las tres que he visto en esta pelea.- Dijo Kratos con suma calma.

-¿Se supone debo agradecerte?- Cuestiono el shinigami con sarcasmo.

- Para nada.- Agrego el espartano.- Porque irónicamente, es también la más débil.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Tal afirmación no solo lo asombro, si no que también le golpeo directamente el ego.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Renji ya estaba furioso, lo cual sería el inicio de su derrota.

- De que de las tres espadas, la tuya es una de las que mejor capacidad de ataque posee, la espada de Kira tiene un efecto que otorga ventaja ante su oponente, claro, solo si logra cortarle ya que me imagino que el efecto de esa espada es acumulativo, pero requiere acercarse demasiado, algo que resulta demasiado riesgoso si el enemigo es superior.-

-Tratas de decir… ¿Que te permitiste cortar a propósito?- Renji realmente se negaba a creerlo, de ser eso cierto, significaba que todo lo que habían hecho no había sido más que un intento estúpido y completamente inútil, tanto Kira como Hisagi se habrían expuesto en vano.

- ¿De que otra forma hubiese podido hacerlo?- La respuesta irrito sobre manera a Renji quien ya se hallaba en los extremos de su paciencia.

-¡Eres demasiado bocazas!- Grito.

- Y tu otro amigo, Hisagi…- Continuó Kratos haciendo caso omiso a lo que Renji dijo.- poseía una capacidad de ataque similar a la mía, algo bastante útil, ya que podía atacar a corto, medio y largo rango, o quizá aún más que yo, supongo que la extensión de sus cadenas era indefinida, pero se confió demasiado y termine rompiendo su preciado juguete, es una lástima no haber visto su capacidad total. Y por último tú… tu espada es buena, pero su límite de tres ataques la vuelve inútil contra mí.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Por un momento Renji olvido su molestia, el Ryoka pudo conocer las habilidades de las tres espadas solo habiendo luchado contra ellas una vez, a cada instante que pasaba se veía que no se trataba de un simple humano, a este grado el que tuviera o no reiatsu parecía no importar.

- ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?, de las tres, tu espada fue la más obvia.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- Renji lanzo otro ataque directo, la espada se dirigía a toda velocidad de manera frontal sin algo que pudiese detenerla.

Kratos no se inmuto y usando sus espadas logro enredar con ellas a Zabimaru, luego se hizo a un lado y aprovechando el impulso generado hizo que la espada se clavase a través de un árbol y un muro, dejándola aparentemente inmóvil. Renji, percatándose al instante de su error trato de zafarla pero no lo lograba.

-A ti fue a quien se le acabaron las opciones.- Kratos desenredo sus espadas y las hizo brillar nuevamente, salto sobre la hoja extendida y comenzó a correr hacia Renji.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo el shinigami mientras trataba desesperadamente zafar su espada, vio venir a Kratos a toda velocidad contra él, esto le hizo caer un poco más en el frenetismo, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, quería ganar, quería vengar a sus compañeros derrotados, no quería ser vencido por un Ryoka, tanto el cómo su orgullo estaban en juego, tanto que perder, contra una sola persona.

A mitad del trayecto Kratos dio un gran salto, en el corto instante que quedó suspendido en el aire, justo antes de empezar a caer, Kratos libero la extensión total de sus cadenas, se impulsó hacia adelante y comenzó a girar, ganado rápidamente velocidad, para mitad de su caída ya se había convertido en un peligroso objeto rodante, el filo de las espadas era notorio, brillaban intensamente, Renji no necesitaba suponer lo que pasaría si ese ataque lograba acertar en él. Más frenesí, intento con más fuerza zafar su espada pero no resulto. Y ante el peligro inminente, recurrió a su último recurso.

_-¡Bankai!-_

* * *

**Fin capitulo quinto.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, les recuerdo dejar sus review... es algo importante.**

**¡Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo sexto.**

**Fueron dos capítulos seguidos... espero sea de su agrado.**

-_técnicas_.-

-Diálogos.-

* * *

Zabimaru destrozo el muro y el árbol que le apresaban, a la vez que un remolino de energía rojo similar a cuando libero el shikai, solo que considerablemente más grande envolvió tanto a Renji como a su espada. Aunque Kratos no podía ver lo que sucedía debido a que se hallaba girando a gran velocidad, la corriente de aire generada por dicho remolino le indico del cambio que no era capaz de ver, aun con eso el espartano no desistió de su ataque, quería ver en que concluía lo que iba a suceder.

El impacto fue fuerte, aunque como ya se lo esperaba lo que golpeo no fue al shinigami, el fantasma de Esparta al momento de poder ver todo con claridad logro percatarse de lo que había golpeado. Era un fragmento grande de algún tipo de madera, Kratos lo miro tanto como su perspectiva limitada le permitió, parecía ser una especie de coraza hecha de madera, era una madera lisa y dura, pero al parecer sus espadas habían sido suficientemente fuertes para poder clavarse y dejarle sujeto a ella.

Kratos se disponía a moverse cuando la coraza se movió, un siseo vino de ella, lo que hizo que el espartano se frenará en seco.

-¿Esta cosa esta viva?- la desconocida coraza le respondió con un movimiento mucho más grande y también con otro siseo aún más audible, Kratos vio hacia abajo y noto que esa parte se deslizaba hacia adelante y la parte arriba de él se deslizaba hacia atrás.

-¿Una serpiente?- de un movimiento brusco la serpiente de madera se desenrosco y se alzó, llevando a Kratos más alto de lo que él se había elevado durante su ataque, la serpiente continuo elevándose mientras emitía un rugido estridente. Kratos mantuvo sus espadas encajadas en la madera que componía el cuerpo de la serpiente y soporto la fuerza que lo empujaba hacia abajo intentando hacerle caer.

En un momento determinado la serpiente cambio de dirección y se enfilo hacia abajo descendiendo con la misma velocidad que con la que había subido, ahora la fuerza lo empujaba hacia arriba, pero Kratos se negaba a soltarse, la serpiente comenzó a sacudirse mientras bajaba, fue de manera violenta y repetida, pero aun así Kratos no se soltó. Ante tal hecho el monstruo se giró y Kratos quedo de espaldas al suelo, luego de eso la serpiente comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente más al suelo.

-Pretende aplastarme.- Susurro el espartano.

Kratos saco sus espadas y se lanzó a un lado, cayó girando sobre sí mismo, no demoro en ponerse en pie y se giró para posar su vista en Renji.

-Con que ese es tu Bankai.- la otrora espada se había transformado en una bestia similar a una serpiente gigante, cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por la ya mencionada madera y su cabeza era un cráneo de serpiente que llevaba una melena rojiza a modo de collar alrededor de un cuello supuesto. Con todo esto dicho monstruo aún mostraba reminiscencias de lo que había sido antes y que su cuerpo culminase en forma de una guarda de espada la cual era sujetada por Renji lo confirmaba, Renji al igual había tenido algunos cambios. Sobre sus hombros se podía ver un tipo de piel de animal color rojizo muy claro, el cual en su parte izquierda tenía un cráneo y en su mano derecha, con la cual sujetaba a la espada-serpiente, una manga del mismo tipo y color de piel se alargaba hasta fusionarse con el protector de hombros.

-_Hihio Zabimaru.-_dijo el shinigami.- Este es mi Bankai.

-Bien.- Kratos se cruzó de brazos.- Ahora que lo has liberado…muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer con él.-

Las cejas de Renji cedieron ante el peso de la furia y pusieron en su cara la expresión característica del enfado, soltó un pequeño gruñido y movió a Zabimaru hacia adelante.

-¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!- La bestia se lanzó contra Kratos, el monstruo abrió sus enormes fauces y rugió acercándose con gran velocidad, Kratos lejos de moverse, solo opto por tomar nuevamente sus espadas de su lugar de reposo hallado en su espalda, comenzó a caminar y de manera lenta comenzó a ganar velocidad, una vez que se halló a una distancia adecuada el espartano salto y aparentemente se dejó embestir, pero siendo víctima del aprendizaje Renji ya no se mostró confiado al ver eso.

Una vez más las viejas sensaciones invadieron al fantasma de Esparta, por alguna razón luchar contra esa bestia le había devuelto a la pelea contra Mayuri y su extraño Bankai viviente y a su vez, ambas luchas lo habían devuelto al pasado distante, mucho antes de la esperanza, mucho antes del caos… al pasado de las pesadillas, al pasado ahogado en la sangre de dioses, monstruos y humanos. Algo dentro de él ardía, quemaba como los fuegos de Helios y su ígneo carruaje…algo que solo podía expresarse de ninguna otra manera que fuera un vigoroso grito, un rugido de pelea, un rugido similar al de la bestia que enfrentaba, pero a la vez tan diferente. Desde que llego a ese mundo Kratos no podía evitar preguntarse muchas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto sobre ese extraño lugar, desde lo más trivial como los nombres extraños, la extraña apariencia del lugar tan diferente de la Grecia por la que tanto deambulo, hasta lo más importante, la forma tan diferente de luchar de los guerreros, desde sus espadas y el poder que estas guardaban dentro de sí y la forma en que parecía que estas podían comunicarse con su portador.

Todo un mundo diferente, total prueba de hallarse en otra dimensión, tan lejos de ese mundo al que nunca llamaría hogar. Pero algo nunca iba a cambiar sin importar en la dimensión en la que hallase, sin importar en que mundo terminara varado Kratos JAMAS abandonaría esa pasión innata de guerrero, esa facultad natural para pelear, eso que Kratos amaba casi más que a cualquier cosa, excepto por el amor hacia su difunta familia…Luchar.

La fuerza en sus manos pareció multiplicarse infinitamente, fuerza con la cual se aferró a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, Kratos las había clavado justo por encima de la boca del monstruo y con sus pies le mantenía la boca abierta, imposibilitándole poder morderle o tragarle.

La serpiente, que era manipulada por Renji, siguió la orden del shinigami y se dirigió hacia un muro intentando estrellar contra el al Ryoka, Kratos al mirar por encima de su hombro vio esto y se vio obligado a moverse de ese sitio, usando como punto de apoyo sus espadas Kratos dio un gran salto y cayó en la cabeza del óseo reptil, justo como cuando se desplazó por encima de la hoja de Zabimaru cuando se encontraba en su estado Shikai.

-Esta vez no.- Dijo Renji mientras alzaba el brazo.

La serpiente obedeció el cambio de curso y comenzó a ascender, Kratos perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero debido a que sus espadas aún estaban clavadas en la bestia solo quedo suspendido y se sacudía momentáneamente cada vez que la bestia realizaba un movimiento brusco. El monstruo se frenó de repente y Kratos salió disparado hacia el frente debido al efecto de la fuerza del frenado, las espadas se desencajaron de su sitio y arrojo a Kratos.

-¡Ve Zabimaru!-

La bestia respondió con un rugido y se abalanzó en contra del espartano, esta vez parecía que podría acertar.

-¡Te tengo!- Grito Renji.

Kratos se hallaba girando sin control, pero logro estabilizarse para ver al monstruo acercándose a él.

-Continúas subestimándome Renji.- Kratos de nuevo libero en sus totalidad las cadenas de sus brazos, las espadas se encendieron en fuego y dio un giro completo hacia la derecha. Las espadas impactaron en el flanco izquierdo de la cara de la serpiente y su rumbo se vio severamente alterado siendo empujada violentamente hacia la izquierda, el monstruo rugió con algo de dolor.

-¡Maldito!, ¡De nuevo se escapó!- Renji no se detuvo e impulso nuevamente al ataque a Zabimaru, esta sin rechistar de ninguna forma se despojó del dolor momentáneo y se lanzó de nuevo contra su objetivo.

Esta vez Kratos se hallaba de espaldas al monstruo, así que no pudo evitar caer en las fauces de Zabimaru una vez que este nuevamente le embistió. Kratos logro sujetarse de uno de sus colmillos y una vez que logro quedar en cuclillas dentro de la boca del monstruo empezó a empujar para poder abrirla.

De poco en poco Kratos consiguió su objetivo, el último de sus esfuerzos le permitió ver de nuevo el exterior.

-¡_Hikotsu Taiho!-_

Una intensa luz roja comenzó a iluminar a espaldas de Kratos al igual que un sonido que iba aumentando en intensidad que emanaba del mismo sitio que la misteriosa luz, el espartano miro por encima de su hombro y vio el origen de esas dos cosas.

Una pequeña esfera giratoria empezó a formarse en la boca de Zabimaru, a no mucha distancia del espartano, en un principio era pequeña y giraba con lentitud pero en cuestión de segundos aumento de tamaña y su velocidad de giro incremento por igual, sin duda, la bestia preparaba un disparo de energía que parecía ser poderoso.

-A esta distancia seguramente me pulverizara.- Kratos se giró para quedar de frente a la bola de energía mientras seguía empujando para para mantener la boca de la bestia abierta. Tenía que pensar rápido en que hacer, a juzgar por el ritmo a que esa esfera crecía no contaba con demasiado tiempo para poder resolver la situación, tal vez solo disponía de segundos.

Renji aún no se pensaba con la victoria en sus manos, pero algo había realmente esperanzador en todo esto. Se trataba de uno de sus ataques más fuertes a una distancia en la cual esquivar era prácticamente imposible, recordaba que las ordenes eran capturarle con vida, pero en ese instante solo le preocupaba vencer, ya cuando llegase el momento de dar declaraciones el diría que se vio orillado a tal extremo, que no hubo de otra y para su conveniencia el estado en el que sus amigos se hallaban le podrían servir como prueba, no es que se alegrara de sus condiciones actuales, pero tampoco negaría que eso era un punto que jugaba a su favor.

-Por lo menos ahora, ya todo termino.- Renji tomo aire para dar lo que él creía que era, su última orden.

-¡Elimínalo Zabimaru!-

A pesar de estar dentro de la bestia Kratos pudo escuchar con claridad el mandato del shinigami pelirrojo. Zabimaru lo hizo por igual y como muestra de una respuesta, la esfera de energía roja comenzó a girar más y más rápido al grado de empezar a deformarse al igual que el sonido se volvió estridente, sin duda el disparo era inminente.

Kratos dio un resoplido de molestia y actúo tan pronto sus movimientos y reflejos le permitieron.

El espartano sujeto la espada del exilio que llevaba en la mano izquierda y la clavo tan fuerte como pudo dentro de la boca de Zabimaru, el aumento repentino del resplandor rojo le aviso que el momento estaba cerca. Sin poder hacer más, dejando que sus instintos de guerrero tomasen el control Kratos hizo algo que después de dicho momento, jamás dejaría de cuestionarse por qué no lo pensó primero; coloco su brazo derecho frente a la esfera, brazo donde llevaba el Golden fleece.

La esfera giro más rápido y el sonido se convirtió en un estallido, desde abajo Renji vio como el disparo salía a toda velocidad. Ya estaba seguro de su victoria, si sin duda el Ryoka se las había ingeniado para poder realizar escapadas milagrosas antes durante toda su pelea. Pero ahora, justo ahora Renji no veía el modo en que pudiese hallar una solución.

-Estás acabado Ryoka.- dijo Renji con satisfacción.

La fuerza del golpe saco en seco a Kratos de la boca de la serpiente, de no haber sido por la espada clavada dentro de la boca de Zabimaru posiblemente Kratos hubiese sido arrojado una distancia tremenda y si el golpe de energía no lo terminaba matando, tal vez la caída consecuente si lo haría. La cadena comenzó a extenderse rápidamente, Kratos podía sentir la vibración recorriéndole el antebrazo llegarle al hombro debido a la rapidez con que la cadena comenzaba a desenrollarse pero como era de suponerse, en algún punto la cadena topo. El tirón fue fuerte y Kratos sintió un poco de dolor cuando su brazo se estiraba de manera demencial tratando de resistir el enorme empuje. Pero por fortuna el Golden fleece había intervenido en el momento justo, el objeto milenario comenzó a brillar, de poco en poco Kratos fue ofreciendo más resistencia al punto de dejar de ser arrastrado, lo que supuso un alivio para el brazo izquierdo de Kratos dado que dejo de estirarse de manera demencial, y quedo como suspendido en el aire.

Renji demoro un poco en verlo, pues el humo tardo un poco en disiparse, pero al hacerlo realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, era el colmo, el mayor de ellos.

-Tu… ¡¿Cómo demonios logras todo esto!?- Pero no se detuvo a escuchar una respuesta, Renji sacudió su espada y aparentemente le dio un impulso al disparo, más energía roja, que al parecer venía del propio Renji, comenzó a recorrer toda la espada hasta llegar a la cabeza de la bestia, el disparo se volvió más grande, pero aun así Kratos ya no se movía.

El fantasma de Esparta gruñía debido al esfuerzo hecho por tratar de resistir la enorme fuerza con la que se enfrentaba, solo era cuestión de resistir un poco más y el Golden fleece absorbería el ataque.

Renji noto algo extraño, la ráfaga de energía comenzaba a apreciarse como más pequeña, parecía reducirse a medida que llegaba a donde estaba el Ryoka, como su fuese absorbida por algún elemento desconocido.

Algo le golpeo la mente de repente.

-¡Su brazo de armadura!- Renji, quien en un momento del cual no se percato había bajado la vista como resultado de ese asalto mental repentino volvió a mirar hacia arriba con total arrojamiento, si las cosas eran como pensaba, todo podía ponerse tremendamente mal.

El sonido del Golden fleece aumentaba a medida que iba absorbiendo la embestida de energía, se prolongó durante un rato que pareció incalculable hasta que se enmudeció de repente, el shinigami pudo ver a Kratos envuelto en una brillante aura dorada, intensa y grande, el brazo de armadura brillaba aún más y su brillo parecía latir, toda la energía contenida a punto de estallar, buscando ser liberada. Renji se sintió por un momento traicionado, traicionado por su propio poder y por su mente. En su frenesí olvido que ya antes se le había mencionado la cualidad que se objeto tenía, se les advirtió de atacar con precaución, pero Renji lo olvido por completo… Ahora estaba allí justo a merced de ser atacado con su propia energía. Lo que más le dolía era sin duda la ironía.

Kratos se quedó mirando por unos momentos a Renji, así en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, ni amenazas, ni consejos sarcásticos… Nada. Todo lo que pudiese ser dicho iba a ser expresado por su siguiente acción.

Kratos emitió un gruñido, que se fue elevando hasta convertirse en uno más de sus característicos gritos de pelea, dio un jalón a la cadena de su mano izquierda, la cual se hallaba encajada en Zabimaru, esto le impulso hacia él y a su vez hizo que Renji se elevase del suelo. El shinigami ya no hizo más se abandonó a esa reacción de la física y se siguió elevando, siguiendo por detrás a su amada zanpakuto.

Una ráfaga de energía dorada, que antes había sido roja salió disparada desde el Golden fleece, no tardó mucho en golpear a su objetivo, impacto de frente con Zabimaru y comenzó a empujarla lentamente hacia atrás, Renji lo observo todo, sintió y vio como si el sol estuviese frente a Zabimaru y lo dejase ciego a él… Luego el crujir de madera, vio como pedazos de su Bankai eran arrancados y también escucho el rugir de Zabimaru mientras era abatida por el poder dorado. Luego le toco a él sentir dolor cuando el cuerpo de su zanpakuto choco contra él. El recorrido fue en esencia eterno hasta que ambos, espada y dueño comenzaron a chocar contra árboles y muros, arrancándolos desde su raíz, rompiendo muros sin importar que tan duros parecieran ser, ellos eran una mole de destrucción involuntaria, una fusión de derrotados.

Por fin se detuvieron en un muro, en el cual ya no avanzaron solo se incrustaron quedando como el punto central de un enorme cráter. La primera en caer al suelo fue Zabimaru, entre ruido y polvo cayó, no estaba destruida por completo pero sí muy maltrecha, casi al instante regreso a su forma shikai duró unos momentos así y finalmente regreso a su forma normal, partiéndose por la mitad.

El segundo en caer fue Renji, igualmente muy herido, su ropa se hallaba rota, su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros ya que la soga que sujetaba su cabello se había desintegrado y unas extrañas líneas eran visibles en su frente dado que el pañuelo blanco que las cubría también había desaparecido.

El shinigami se despegó lentamente del muro agrietado y cayo de bruces contra el suelo, boca abajo y sin decir más, Kratos no sabía si estaba inconsciente pero sí sabía que aún no estaba muerto, para su suerte el enorme cuerpo de su Bankai le había protegido de haber sufrido un golpe mortal.

-Aun así.- comento Kratos mientras se acercaba.- Eres alguien con suerte…ya que no estás muerto…Por ahora.-

Kratos saco una de sus espadas del exilio y la hizo iluminarse con su diabólico brillo.

Llego hasta donde estaba el shinigami tirado y puso una rodilla en el suelo.

-Este es el fin de tu batalla shinigami.- Alzo la espada con intención mortal. Pero no concluyo su ataque porque alguien más le interrumpió, haciéndole tener que moverse para evadir una técnica desconocida que parecía un monto de pétalos rosas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Cuestiono Kratos poniéndose en pie después de haber dado el giro.

El hombre que recién llego no contesto, solo miro con indiferencia a Kratos por un momento y después centro su mirada en el shinigami vencido.

-Que vergonzoso es esto Renji… ser vencido por un Ryoka.- le dijo mientras le sujetaba.

-Ca…Ca…Capitán Kuchiki.- Renji apenas podía hablar, pero tenía al menos que intentar decir las palabras correctas.

-debe… tener cuidado con el…es muy…es muy…fuerte.- su voz apenas era audible, pero el nuevo sujeto lo comprendió, más no le dio importancia dichas palabras.

-Guarda tus energías restantes, dentro de poco vendrán por ti… y en cuanto a ti.- El hombre miro a Kratos sin variar su indiferencia en sus ojo.- Yo seré tu siguiente rival.

Kratos notó en primer lugar el modo de mirar del hombre, sus ojos carecían de expresión, al igual que la gesticulación su rostro, una cara serena… que parecía de piedra, rígida por completo, tenía el cabello bastante largo, aunque no podía verlo por completo Kratos dedujo que probablemente llegaba a la altura de los omoplatos en la parte superior de la cabeza llevaba un artefacto que le dividía el cabello en tres mechones dispuestos sobre su frente y llevaba otro igual en la sien derecha que le originaba dos mechones orientados hacia atrás, el cuello lo llevaba envuelto con lo que parecía ser una bufanda larga de color blanco inmaculado, cuyo sobrante ondulaba a la dirección del viento, era pálido y delgado. De momentos en el parecía haber cierto aire soberbio, era lo único que rompía de manera aleatoria su casi permanente estado indiferente. Más sin embargo solo una cosa hizo hablar a Kratos.

-Eres un capitán.- El hombre portaba el manto blanco sobre su vestimenta negra, se trataba de otro capitán, otro líder, quizá más fuerte que Mayuri. Eso era algo que Kratos quería averiguar.

-Veo que sabes diferenciar lo evidente- contesto secamente.

-Espero que tu fuerza sea tan grande como tu soberbia muchacho.- Contesto Kratos mientras tomaba sus espadas del exilio.

-No vale la pena mostrar demasiado mi fuerza en alguien como tú, te daré la oportunidad de rendirte sin humillarte.-

-Ven y haz que me rinda…- Kratos le desafió abiertamente, el hombre por primera vez mostro una expresión, frunció el ceño y se dispuso nuevamente a hablar.

- Te ofrecí la opción simple, ahora me has obligado a desperdiciar mi fuerza en ti.-

Kratos corrió hacía el capitán desconocido, este a su vez se quedó quieto aguardando algo que Kratos no sabía, pero que igual no le importase, sus espadas subían y bajaban siguiendo a los brazos que las portaban.

Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre desconocido para el Ryoka, no opto por moverse, seguía pensando que era cuestión sencilla la de enfrentarse a ese Ryoka, por momentos se cuestionaba como Renji había podido perder, pero inmediatamente recordaba la diferencia entre capitanes y sub-capitanes, en efecto Renji era más poderoso que un sub-capitán común, ya tenía incluso un Bankai, pero aun así no estaba a la par de la mayoría de los otros capitanes del gotei trece y obvio no estaba a la par de él.

El capitán seguía aguardando, pero otro reiatsu se dejó sentir de repente… era un reiatsu grande, sumamente poderoso y Byakuya lo identifico al instante, más no pudo verlo directamente, su única intervención fue la de raptar al Ryoka.

De un momento a otro el Ryoka que se hallaba frente al él desapareció, fue tacleado por una figura enorme y rápida que se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde, rápido y preciso, algo poco común en la persona que había cometido dicho acto.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Zaraki?- Cuestiono Byakuya sin alterarse.

* * *

**Fin capítulo sexto.**

**Dejen sus review.**


End file.
